Escucha
by Paula Whale
Summary: A Antonio y Lovino la juventud les mana de los labios y la inexperiencia los forma. Mientras recorren sus infancias, el español, con un grave problema de audición, y Lovino con el dolor del abandono, caminan lado a lado en aquél pueblo perdido en el mundo. El aprender a escuchar, a cantar y a vivir se convierte en un viaje que emprenderán juntos, de alguna forma. Viven. Spamano UA.
1. Chapter 1

Eventual spamano.

Parte 1 de 3

Escucha

"_Just frame the halves and call them brothers"_

* * *

Antonio no sabe mucho de cómo debería estar conformada una familia. Muchas veces se ha acercado a su abuelo por la noche, porque querer saber cómo es aquello parece ser un tabú. Así que proclama en permisiva oscuridad el secreto. —¿Alguna vez conoceré a mamá?

Su abuelo le revuelve el enmarañado pelo castaño y le da una sonrisa. Ajusta la garganta pues siente que no podrá repetir las mismas palabras dos veces. —Mamá no volverá—. Casi lo grita, es difícil comunicarse entre ellos. Quizá el vecino los oiga, es probable que lo haga. Es más simple y más complejo de lo que parece a simple vista, el abuelo tiene la cara llena de manchas violetas, la piel escamada por el sol y el vozarrón de un general militar, pero por su avanzada edad no escucha mucho de ella. A veces le gusta rememorar el sonido de la voz de su esposa y las baladas que bailaron en tiempos lejanos, casi le parece oírlas de nuevo.

La historia de Antonio es diferente y con tintes más oscuros. Nunca tuvieron acceso a la medicina que necesitó con urgencia en las etapas más duras de sus constantes enfermedades, cuando apenas atrapaba algunas sílabas y la fiebre no lo dejaba dormir. Fue difícil no solo para él, sino para su mamá que pasaba noches enteras despierta, intentando calmar el dolor de su bebé hasta que éste mismo la sobrepasó y sin más desapareció sin dejar rastro tras de sí. A veces cantaba para hacerlo dormir, cuando todavía la tos y el llanto no la espantaban, y la voz de su mamá lo conducía a un sueño intranquilo e incómodo, lleno de ruidos. Escapó más que de Antonio, de su frágil salud, de la pobreza esencial que no les permitía un médico apropiado, de su soltería, de los pelos blancos de su cabeza y de las cinceladas ojeras púrpuras.

En el momento en que empezó a ponerse decididamente de pie, ella ya había volado lejos, y la pregunta siempre colgó de sus labios, "dónde", casi obviando el tono y quitándole la exclamación, el cuestionamiento, "dónde", y nunca logró entender todo lo que le decían. Y las enfermedades volvían a hacerse presente y su abuelo elevaba cada vez la voz, hasta que llegó el momento en que el abuelo supo que algo terriblemente mal. Antonio sonreía y apenas pronunciaba palabras cuando supo cómo estaría marcada su vida: "pérdida de un porcentaje importante de la audición", "sí", "gradualmente".

Nunca pudo oírla a ella, en primer lugar. Nunca la oirá.

Antonio siempre tuvo la sonrisa más grande de todas, a pesar de todo. Quizá nunca comprendió realmente el llanto de su abuelo en aquellos años, en los cuales, pacientemente repasaba cada palabra, cada sílaba. La vez que compraron un libro de tapas duras en una de las pocas librerías del pueblo.

—Esto es un libro, Tonio—. Su abuelo tenía la voz que más lo sosegaba y la única que reconocía.

—Nunca aprendí a leer muy bien, pero lo intentaremos juntos. Yo terminaré de aprender a leer y tú aprenderás a escuchar, lentamente.

—Pá—. Exclamaría el pequeño niño, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosadas por la emoción. No entiende absolutamente nada, sin embargo con un apretón en el brazo en el fondo comprende que algo va a cambiar y que todo estaría bien, caminando de la mano callosa del mayor y abrazado al paquete multicolor con todo un mundo por descubrir aún.

"Mamá." Es la palabra más fácil del libro, ambos la repiten varias veces hasta que Antonio la oye perfectamente, en el tono en el que más logra aprehender (atrapar, comprender, decodificar). No hay problemas porque están los dos. Y sin embargo al aparecer aquella palabra en boca del pequeño, una regla implícita parece quebrarse, y ya muchas cosas han sido rotas hasta el cansancio: su salud, su audición, su familia. Sigue enumerando. El abuelo no llora seguido, pero se permite unas lágrimas allí, porque por supuesto es lo primero que aprendería a decir, con el fuego de los ojos y la soledad acariciandole desde los oídos.

Pasan varios años antes de que Antonio pueda decir algunos fonemas de forma correcta, "pero", "perro" la consonante vibrante simple y vibrante múltiple, para él suenan igual, la intensidad es difícil de controlar finalmente /r/, /rr/. Rolando, su abuelo. Rrrrrolando, arrastra el sonido por un segundo más de lo común. Rrrrraro, lo que le llaman a él los niños con los que va a clases, rrrrraro, rar(ito). Mientras más lo repiten, cada día, Antonio logra mejorar su pronunciación, así que muchas veces les da las gracias. -Ahora entiendo, ¡gracias!- su /r/ en "gracias" es por fín una vibrante simple. Lo miran perplejos por un momento, hacen una mueca y corren lejos de él -Quizá sea contagioso.- se susurran los unos a los otros. Es lo que lo ha salvado de más de una paliza. Desde los cinco ya ha sido etiquetado.

En la escuela apenas tienen un par de libros, un puñado de profesores y un viejo reproductor de video. No hay rastros de especialistas que puedan guiarle o de adultos competentes que detengan la sonrisa que florece cada vez que aprende un sonido nuevo a partir de los insultos que profieren los demás niños, sin mesura y gritando. Nada parece ser normal. Si bien Antonio logró adquirir el habla, mucho le falta para llegar a comprender la semántica, el significado esencial de "tonto". No le faltarían muchos años.

Para entonces preguntaría (/r/ vibrante simple, se repite mentalmente) "¿Alguna vez conoceré a mamá?" Mas ya sabe la respuesta —Mamá no volverá— Antonio susurra esta vez. No puede oírse a sí mismo. Su abuelo tampoco lo oye. Ambos se miran a los ojos por momentos, estableciendo comunicación con miradas. Han estado años juntos y solos, apartados del mundo, sin lograr oírse el uno al otro. Ambos aceptan no volver a hablar del tema. Antonio se siente viejo, como el reflejo de Rolando, a pesar de rasguñar los diez años. Antonio tiene nueve y fue abandonado por su mamá cuando su audición comenzó a degradarse. —No volverá.

* * *

A veces le chasquean los dedos, y aquel gesto no sería tan molesto si no se tratara de una forma más de degradarlo. —¿Pero eres tonto o qué?- El hombre lo agarra de una oreja, y nuevamente, no sería tan terrible sino fuera porque no le gusta que lo toquen, especialmente allí. Antonio piensa en morderle la mano y huir con el dedo de su jefe entre los dedos mientras pueda, sin embargo la imagen de su abuelo se le pasa por la cabeza, tan frágil y aun de pie, poniendo a hervir el agua para el té de la tarde, y sus —¿cómo te fue hoy? — o —¿quieres practicar? Se detiene y respira, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, expira.

—Oye, no tengo todo el día, niño, y ya me has dado suficientes problemas, ¿estás escuchando? —. No le va a arrancar los dedos, aunque se lo merezca. Mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. —Si sigues botando la fruta al suelo no te quiero de vuelta aquí mañana.

Antonio asiente otra vez.

—Y espero que para la próxima escuches lo que tus mayores te dicen, niño insolente. ¿O acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones y no responderás?—. Se ríe con las encías sangrantes y la cara gorda.

Antonio asiente, ya no se asoman las lágrimas cuando esperan que conteste. Ha aprendido a mantenerse callado cuando no se lo piden explícitamente y no muchas personas lo notan de todas formas, así que cuando los oye (si los oye), los ignora, pero este es su jefe, y el poco ingreso que entra a casa (además de las mermeladas de su abuelo, las que mayormente Antonio se come a escondidas). Recoge su canasto y empieza a recolectar los duraznos que se cayeron de éste sin que él se diera cuenta. —Lo siento—. Ajusta el tono de su voz para ser perceptible, tiene que funcionar, _lo ha practicado hasta el cansancio. _

—Más te vale estarlo, niño tonto, puedo dejarte sin este trabajo cuando se me dé la gana—. Espeta con burla el recolector encargado de vigilarlos (a él y a los otros esclavizados personajes del huerto). "Tonto" ya no tiene ningún impacto, de hecho una especie de extraña quietud lo embarga puesto que se ha dado a entender con la suficiente claridad, no quiere gritar y parecer incluso más...diferente, o susurrar y que sus palabras se pierdan con el ruido de las hojas chocando con el viento (porque sabe que algo como eso existe, lo leyó en un libro de poesía que ojeó rápidamente para no tener que comprarlo).

Suspira al ver que el hombre se da la vuelta y le deja solo. No hay muchas cosas que le gusten de ese lugar específicamente, pero si algo debe resaltar es el aroma de las frutas frescas siendo arrancadas tiernamente de los árboles. No es que los demás realmente hagan el trabajo de ponerlas suavemente en su cesto, más que nada están intentando colar algunos en sus pantalones o comerlas antes de que alguien lo note. Solo el acto de sacar un pedazo de comida, un trozo de vida es un acto mágico en sus ojos. Es más cómodo estar en la soledad de los árboles que entre el ruido de los humanos, murmurando cosas que no logra escuchar, haciendo cosas que no entiende, la cabeza le duele, su corazón palpita rápido, el sudor le resbala por los rizos cafés. El silencio lo es todo, pues nada más que palabras hirientes le llegan cada vez que se atreve a existir como es cerca de todos. Existir no es fácil. Existir es raro.

Toma su cesta y recoge los duraznos, todavía debe llenar otros diez para poder dejar su turno por el día.

* * *

—No, no, no, no...No

No puede pasar eso, especialmente eso. Lo reconoció demasiado rápido. Es la única persona que le ha dado una mano cuando la ha necesitado, en los días en los que tiene que faltar a la escuela por intentar hacer más dinero para afrontar otra semana.

—Aquí—. Le indica con el dedo él. Tiene los ojos oscuros, tan oscuros que sus pupilas se confunden con el iris, y sonríe con ellos, brillan como la noche estrellada (como Van Gogh los hubiera pintado). Es la tarea que les han mandando por el día, y por supuesto que Antonio no quiere hacerla, siempre ha sido risueño y logra hacer pasar por alto esas pequeñas faltas a la profesora, quien maravillada recibiría un dulce de durazno. Pero no, Daniel le entrega su cuaderno y no puede evitarlo. No, por favor, no, suplica.

A Antonio le gusta Daniel en formas en las que no suponía que podría pasar, mucho menos con un niño. La primera vez que notó que algo extraño pasaba, fue cuando se encontró repitiendo en voz alta varias veces su nombre, para pronunciarlo correctamente. —Muchas gracias, Daniel—, —No me gustan la matemática, Daniel—, —Ayer encontré una crisálida entre los arbustos—. (Crisálida: "Fase intermedia y larvaria en el desarrollo de los insectos lepidópteros." Lo ha leído en un viejo diccionario, la /r/ es una vibrante simple, / a/. Le gustan las crisálidas así que repite la palabra una y otra vez hasta que suena bien, resuena bien, tal como Dan, Dan, Daniel. Ya lo puede decir). Su nombre se le pasa por la cabeza una y otra vez, le tiemblan un poco las manos.

No logra articular palabra, mueve ligeramente la cabeza sin perder el contacto visual y toma entre sus manos el objeto que le alcanza. —Gracias— dice, y no, no, sus mejillas no se están ruborizando. Se pasa la mano por los desordenados rizos.

—De nada, de todas formas es solo lo que vimos hace unos días—

Daniel tiene una peculiar manera de elevar el tono de su voz sin perturbar necesariamente la situación en la que se encuentran, como lo hacen muchos otros al simplemente gritarle en la cara. Dan hace que la insignificancia de su voz cobre un nuevo sentido, por fin hay alguien que esté dispuesto a escuchar, pacientemente, los susurros a veces gramaticalmente incorrectos.

Antonio tiene once años, pero sabe muy bien que la comodidad que le entrega su compañero de clase es mucho más que un simple cosquilleo platónico.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte en mi casa, mis papás están trabajando y la abuela duerme casi todo el día— explica, sonriendo levemente, como si compartiera una broma privada consigo mismo.

Traga saliva, aprieta fuerte el cuaderno contra su pecho. —Sí, si me gustaría, Dan—. Se atreve a decir su nombre, y aunque parezca un detalle casi insignificante, Antonio comprende la importancia de éste, su significado pragmático (pragmática: el modo en que el contexto influye en la interpretación del significado), Dan representa la esperanza y él quiere abandonarlo todo y cogerle la mano, aferrarse, nunca dejarlo ir. El deseo de abrir la crisálida y poder florecer al lado de alguien más le encanta, al igual que la piel oscura, los ojos equiparables a la noche.

(Podría seguir, escarbando en pequeños detalles que muchas veces los demás suelen olvidar. Por su enfermedad, Antonio ha aprendido a leer pequeñas señales, presentes en cada situación).

—¡Ah, qué bien! — responde Dan. —La verdad es que me agradas mucho y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Mi mamá dice que pareces un buen niño y que las mermeladas de tu abuelo son las mejores que ha probado.

No puede evitar que su rostro se sienta caliente, ¿esconderá su piel morena el rastro de carmín que parece subirle desde la garganta? -Oh, eso es porque el abuelo ha estado haciéndolas con la receta que le dejó mi abuelita Carmen. Yo todavía no sé el secreto.

—Pensé que podrías decírmelo—. Bromea Dan. —Pero eso no importa, ¿quieres que vayamos al río?

Antonio asiente nuevamente, la fatiga de hablar se hace presente después de un par de interacciones, regular sus acciones e intentar esconder desesperadamente la atracción que siente por el muchacho no es tarea fácil. Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección a la casa de Daniel, "vayamos a dejar las cosas allí, solo nos molestaran". No duda en seguirle, y escuchar atentamente cada palabra que sale de su boca. Prueba ser un buen conversador, y en la misma medida, logra hacer un muy buen soliloquio, debido a las pocas interrupciones del mismo Antonio.

Caminan y olvida que tiene que llegar pronto, puesto que no dentro de mucho comenzará su turno de recolectar las moras, camina y olvida la negación inicial: no, no, no, no, definitivamente no tendría que hacer de sí mismo una persona aun más marginada. Oh, Dioses, cómo desea Antonio marginarse en mayor medida en ese momento, incluso sin saber muy bien cómo debería hacerlo, ¿tomarle la mano?, ¿leerle algún fragmento importante de algún libro?, ¿llevarle más mermeladas? No lo sabe, solo quiere arruinarse, romperlo todo.

No nota que muchos de sus compañeros todavía están cerca y miran curiosos la escena del denominado "tonto", el que siempre sonríe y nunca contesta, con Dan, el citadino que no llegó hace tanto tiempo a los confines del mundo en el que todos ellos habían crecido. Por lo tanto, en cuanto Antonio actúa por impulso, "crisálida (cambio) mariposa", le toma la mano, entrelaza sus dedos y lo contempla expectante, esperando una reacción, puesto que la pequeña voz que repetía "no, no, no", se ha esfumado en la amabilidad del otro.

Las carcajadas estallan tan altas e intensas, que Antonio las logra percibir casi al instante, retirando la mano rápidamente y por fin, tornándose completamente rojo. "Mariposa (retrocede) crisálida". Es pequeño y los hombros le tiemblan, la garganta le aprieta y lo único que espera es la reacción de Dan, quien luce choqueado y no logra formular ninguna respuesta. Están en mitad de la calle con demasiados espectadores: el sentido común de Antonio no se pudo haber escondido en peor momento.

Nunca le ha molestado el silencio, mas la falta de cualquier distracción lo desespera absolutamente, más que cualquier risa, cualquier dedo que lo apunte y lo llame "amanerado", "gay", "raro", "raro", "raro". Clava sus ojos verdes en los de Daniel, quien abre y cierra la boca varias veces, sin lograr poner en orden los pensamientos que parecen pasar por su cabeza a gran velocidad "¿por qué?" (Aunque Antonio nota, nota que aquella reacción es debido al público y no a él, lo delata la esperanza que le brilla en los ojos: él la ha visto en el espejo cada vez que Dan está cerca). No puede retroceder aún, no puede hacerlo, y a pesar de esconderse tras una sonrisa todos los días, esta vez decide dejar ese caparazón y volverse la mariposa que desea.

Alarga la mano y se la agarra con fuerza. —¿Vamos?

Todos saben que los niños no se toman de las manos, sus padres les han enseñado, todos deben ser machos como sus papás y crecer para tener sus propias familias, sus propios hijos, sin desviarse del camino. Antonio nunca ha tenido nada de eso, y la más pura inocencia se pinta en los primeros bocados del enamoramiento.

La expectación que se ha generado va desde gritos, hasta silbidos, sin obviar las risas y algunas canciones que se mofan. Oh, Dan luce más agobiado que nunca y a punto de echarse a llorar, le quita la mano. Mira a su alrededor, el barullo que se ha formado es más de lo que puede aguantar, y Dan lo ha intentado, ha intentado acercarse sigilosamente a Antonio, sin ser excluido del grupo (él no está listo para encargarse de eso, por lo que sigue en su crisálida). -No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo, rarito.

Algunos lo celebran, le frotan la espalda, le dan pequeños golpes alentadores. Porque los golpes son aceptados entre hombres, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se deben tomar de las manos porque eso no es de niños normales. No es que Antonio sea precisamente normal, a sus ojos escrutadores, solo añade un motivo más para ignorarle y llamarlo por nombres cada vez más cruentos. Antonio agacha la cabeza y se escabulle entre el vitoreo que Dan recibe. Lo último que ve al darse vuelta brevemente, es a Daniel, con una sonrisa forzada, buscando a su acompañante con la mirada.

Cuando se encuentran nuevamente, Antonio aprieta el paso, buscando desesperado un lugar donde esconderse a suprimir todo lo que pasó en menos de una hora. Puede soportar a la gente espetándole en la cara lo horrible que es, sin embargo no puede tolerar la vergüenza y la lástima que destila Daniel mientras posa sus ojos en él. El viento corre y le da en la cara, se encuentra en uno de los lugares más densos del bosque cercano y se sienta en una raíz. No entra mucha luz puesto que las copas de los árboles impiden su paso, la esperanza se ha perdido. Una mariposa aletea su camino entre las flores y las lágrimas fluyen tibias y silenciosas. Silencio es su palabra.

—Adiós— dice bajito, para no romper con la tranquilidad del bosque. La voz de la cordura vuelve, "no, no volverás a hacer eso". Lo recuerda, lo escribirá. Le gusta mucho más ver que escuchar de todas formas.

* * *

Cuando Antonio no está trabajando de madrugada hasta entrada la noche, se encuentra sonriendo con todos los dientes e incluso atreviéndose a silbar mientras el sol le da en la cara. A pesar de todo, prefiere sonreír, le ha servido como mecanismo de defensa, el aceptar los insultos y volverlos suyos. De-significarlos, re-significarlos y sonreír. El sol volverá a besarle la piel en silencio, es todo lo que necesita para ignorar el cosquilleo en su cabeza que le dice que aquello no está bien.

A veces extraña a su mamá (cree recordarla, pero eso puede ser solo parte de su mente intentando aferrarse desesperadamente a la aceptación que quizá pudo haber tenido cuando todavía era "normal"). A veces cree extrañar a Dan, cuando lo ve de la mano de una de las tantas niñas en su clase (una de las tantas niñas que le ha puesto nombres, o cuando no se siente muy creativa solo se apega al que más le representaría "raro". "Enfermo" le llamó una vez. Es el que más le impacta, puesto que es verdad, él está enfermo, su audición fue dañada desde temprana edad. No hay más nada poético o insultante en ello. Simplemente _es). _No obstante, extrañar a esas personas también es extrañar un lazo que nunca llegó a formarse y que solo existe en su mente. Así que decide extrañar a su abuelo durante el resto de su jornada hasta llegar a casa y esconderse en sus brazos, a veces a dormir en la misma cama. Sus ronquidos son tan altos y poderosos que Antonio los escucha perfectamente. Ese sonido es su hogar.

A ese hogar puede dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

—Todavía en es un niño, ¿cómo podrá cuidarse solo?

—No, señora María, si el niño sabe cómo cuidarse, él fue el que cuidó a don Rolando cuando no pudo moverse más de la cama

—Mi niño me ha hablado del problema que tiene de audición, pobrecito.

—Sí, siempre hay que repetirle las cosas cuando se le habla porque a veces no escucha nada y siempre tiene esa cara de despreocupación. Es como si viviera en otro mundo.

—Eso lo hace peor, señora Marta, ¿quién lo va a cuidar ahora? su mamá se fue hace mucho tiempo y nadie sabe quién es su papá.

—Es terrible ver cómo dejan a estos niños solos, sin familia y enfermos. Nunca haría eso con mi niño, si es un pequeño angelito. Imagínese teniendo que trabajar y hacer las cosas de la casa, no podría.

—Pero no está llorando, fíjese

—No, no está llorando. Quizás no quería tanto a don Rolando, y eso que él lo adoraba. Es una pena que sea tan malagradecido.

—Sí, don Rolando era un amor de persona. La verdad es que si fue enterrado en una sepultura digna es porque era admirado en la comunidad, sino quizá dónde lo habría dejado Antonio, que con suerte sabe ir al baño solo...

Las señoras del pueblo cotorrean por lo bajo. Pasan de la lástima a la crítica en un vaivén, es la primera vez que Antonio agradece no poder escuchar sus susurros, terriblemente irrespetuosos, no solo para su abuelo, sino para la iglesia en la que se encuentran. Las mismas mujeres que se cubren el pelo para entrar a las misas de los domingos no pueden dejar de chismear sobre su futuro. No va a derramar una lágrima frente a esa gente: no, va a probarles a todos que están totalmente equivocados sobre él. Antonio es mala hierba (Mala hierba: cualquier especie vegetal que crece de forma silvestre en zonas indeseables, como cultivos y céspedes). Antonio ha crecido a pesar de todo y se encuentra con la cabeza en alto incluso ahora, reteniendo las lágrimas para cuando se encuentre a solas. La pose de militar la heredó de Rolando.

A pesar de no ser un creyente férreo, Antonio cierra los ojos y reza. A pesar de la infinita pena que carga a cuestas, no se deja llevar por sus emociones, no en ese momento. El abuelo había muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras él se deshacía en lágrimas porque se estaba yendo del mismo modo en que Antonio había llegado al mundo, con una serie de fiebres y resfríos que pronto pasarían a pulmonías y lo dejarían en ascuas hasta el momento en que empezó a crecer. El abuelo estaba muriendo como su único nieto.

—Tonio, tienes que dejarle flores a la abuela. ¿Sí? —. Rolando siempre le recordaba eso, pues era tradición dejarle lirios a su amada los días sábados, muy temprano. Era costumbre hablarle de la semana, y de cómo el abuelo había ayudado a unos niños citadinos que vacacionaban y que se perdieron en el bosque; o de cómo una vez sellados los frascos en los que Antonio repartía la mermelada de casa en casa, él se quedaría con uno y se lo comería en el camino a entregar el de los demás. Hablarían de todo un poco, de sus avances, de que Antonio se esfuerza en el colegio por aprender todo lo que puede, que ha logrado obtener algunos libros que lee y relee porque la lectura es como su reemplazo de la música. Oh, desea volver a hacerlo, pero no en esa soledad que se cierne inminente sobre él, no solo. No le apetece hablar de esas cosas con dos pedazos de piedras que no pueden oírle.

No va a llorar. Está solo en el mundo, pero no va a llorar.

—Ya vamos a cerrar, Antonio— le dice el padre con voz suave, pero firme. —Si necesitas que te lleve a casa no tengo problemas. Igualmente eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí cuando lo desees, siempre tendremos las puertas abiertas para ti—. El hombre canoso lo mira expectante, pero el niño no le muestra ningún signo de entendimiento. -—..Y sé que crees que puedes cuidarte solo, pero haremos todo lo posible por contactar a algún familiar, aunque sea lejano, para que te ayude.

—Está bien—. Dice, porque es lo que él espera oír. Sin embargo él sabe la verdad, nunca ha tenido otra familia que el hombre que ahora se encuentra bajo tierra, nunca más tendrá una. Lo único que le queda en el mundo es la casa que heredó y la promesa de una vida mejor, el último deseo de su abuelo. La resignación ya se ha instalado en su pequeño y cansado cuerpo, no puede hacer nada para mejorar la situación.

Sale de la iglesia ya de noche, hace frío. "Hay muchas personas para ser tan tarde", piensa, abriéndose paso por las calles abarrotadas de gente. Es cuando nota un desfile de carruajes y caballos y valijas y sirvientes. Parece una caravana sacada directamente del desierto, con colores cálidos y muchas luces y barriles llenos de oro (o eso imagina). Las luces que cuelgan de los trastos lo iluminan, lo encandilan, como aquella única vez que el circo fue al pueblo al fin del mundo.

—Son los Vargas, vienen de Italia.

—Oh, eso es tan bueno, Mercedes, mañana mismo me presentaré para ver si puedo conseguir trabajo.

—Yo también iré, escuché que traen consigo una empresa muy grande. De hecho compraron la parcela con la mansión.

—Dios Santo, ¿la de los Hernández?

—Esa misma, es increíble, debe costar más que todo lo que vale este pueblo.

—Claro. ¡Es una oportunidad que no puede perderse! Si logro quedar allá me llevaré todas las velas de todas formas, ¿quién lo notará?

Esa es la respuesta que busca. Antonio se queda parado viendo cómo termina el desfile con un único carruaje del que escucha una musiquilla muy leve, casi imperceptible

_Che bella cosa e' na giornata 'e sole_

_n'aria serena dopo na tempesta!_

_Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa_

_Che bella cosa e' na giornata 'e sole._

Antonio no sabe una sola palabra de italiano, pero por alguna razón que no entiende, le embarga una emoción inexplicable, porque lo ha perdido todo, absolutamente todo en la vida, pero la esperanza no deja de brillar en la música que casi no escucha. Y llora, llora, llora (no se escucha a pesar de los gritos, ¡no se escucha, por todos los cielos! ¡Nadie lo escucha y todos pasan!). Mañana irá se presentará en aquella casa, a veces las señoras de faldas largas y bocas incesantes son fuentes de información útil.

Por ahora llora, llora. Corre para caer de rodillas en la cama de su abuelo y acurrucarse en el aroma que queda hasta dormir cobijado por el abandono.

* * *

A veces el calor hace que Lovino quiera sacarse la ropa, y una vez desnudo arrancarse la piel y sentir el viento roer sus huesos. Si lo piensa un poco, es una imagen un poco más mórbida de lo que desea, sin embargo no podía explicar mejor las ansias de libertad que cosquillean desde dentro. Supone que esas ganas de huir las heredó de su madre.

Sacude la cabeza, le sube el volumen a la música. Se puede escuchar aun cuando tiene los audífonos puestos, no le importa: El italiano siempre se esconde tras ellos y dentro de la música. En cuanto una canción captase su atención, la escucharía en repetición por horas, sin dejarla ir. No dejaría que ninguna de sus preciadas canciones se le escapara de entre los dedos, y aunque las notas fueran encerradas por mil años en una torre con un dragón (o así lo imagina), él todavía la recordaría, y por supuesto, la cantaría. Cantaría hasta que el mundo la recuperase o hasta que lo encerraran a él. Nunca algo querido escaparía de él, nunca más. Cantaría hasta perder la voz. Lo habla todo, lo canta todo, se traga todo. Los labios forman sílabas, la boca los controla, la lengua los refleja, la garganta los produce.

En su propia torre sin dragón, Lovino se siente libre. Casi con el viento al aire, su mechón rebelde haciendo sombra, los ojos miel, como los de su padre. La calma relativa se mantiene hasta que la puerta se abre y le da un golpe al muro. La atmósfera de relajación es totalmente interrumpida por unos gritos muy familiares —Lovi, ¡no me estás escuchando!

Lovino abre los ojos, cierra la boca. Suspira. —Eso es porque estaba concentrado, maldición, Feliciano. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamar antes de entrar?

—¡Pero si no me contestaste! —. Al final del día es a Feliciano a quien toma de la mano y le susurra sobre su futuro, entre risas y juegos. La parte de Lovino estaba a cargo de Laura, su madre. Pero Laura, Laura de sus ojos, ya no está. Laura se le escapó. La parte de Feliciano está con su papá, y ahora que solo están los tres, es difícil hacerse cargo del hueco que dejó su mamá.

—Si no llamas no puedo contestar, _Dio Santo_—. Suena exasperado, sin embargo a veces las interrupciones de su hermano menor son positivas cuando cae en el espiral de la ausencia. No ha sido fácil desde hace meses. No se ha hablado del tema desde que ocurrió. —Tengo una muy buena audición. —Recalca en un tono más juguetón.

—¡Pero es importante!— Y Lovino no lo tomaría tan en serio si no fuera porque su hermano ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de sacarse el delantal con el que pinta y que algunas brochas todavía sobresalían de sus bolsillos. —Escuché una conversación.

—¿Y qué hemos hablado sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas?— levanta una ceja.

—Sigue siendo importante— se apresura. Generalmente Feliciano se encuentra en estado de alerta desde el incidente, sin embargo en ese momento realmente parecía que una bomba iba a estallar y que solo su hermano mayor podría ayudarlo a cortar los cables. —Dejaremos el país, Lovi, ¡papá quiere que nos vayamos de Italia! Escuché algo de España, ¡no podemos irnos! No, no.- Gime desesperado, ¿acaso tienen que abandonarlo todo?

Por un momento todo parece totalmente lógico. Ellos llegan. Ellos acumulan riquezas. Ella se va. Ellos se van en busca de nuevos horizontes. Cíclico. Una vez allá vuelven a emigrar una vez las calamidades se ciernan sobre ellos. Irse. Volver. Cíclico. Lo único que difícilmente volverá a sus vidas será el recuerdo fresco de su madre recolectando las frutas de la época para los diferentes postres. Y el canto y las pinturas y los postres desaparecen en un eco, puesto que todo es lógico. El lamentar no ha servido para sanar las heridas de ninguno de los tres Vargas, sobretodo del mayor, lo lógico es dejarlo todo atrás.

Lo lógico es olvidar a Laura en en país, huir de su recuerdo en cada rincón del hogar. Asiente. —Claro.

—¿Qué haremos, _fratello_? ¿Qué haremos?— Feliciano no llora, Laura no está muerta, solo se ha ido para no volver. Nadie ha llorado, ni siquiera el más pequeño, Feli tiene diez años y no sabe cómo expresar lo que está pasando. Sus pinturas han pasado de una paleta pastel a colores graves y profundidades peligrosas. Siempre hay algo allí, más allá. Lovino lo siente en sus propias cuerdas vocales. Son niños perdidos en sus propios mundos.

—Estará bien. Todo estará bien. Tranquilo, todavía estamos aquí—. Le palmea la espalda a Feliciano, quien se aferra con fuerza a la camisa de su hermano.

A Laura la hubiera coronado con las flores silvestres del camino, hace tres meses. La hubiera llevado de la mano hacia la fuente y hubieran reposado del calor en ese mismo lugar, sintiendo el viento, sin necesidad de arrancarse la piel, exponer el alma. A Feliciano lo corona con una caricia un poco torpe, por la falta de contacto durante el último tiempo. Se dan un momento para llorar sin lágrimas, murmurando sobre diferentes posibilidades, y esperando por el veredicto de su padre, el que saben que llegará pronto.

Cuando Lovino quiere sentirse libre, canta. Y eso es lo que hace, cantar para Feli, para él, para despedirse (¿es verdad que se van? no le importa, igualmente tiene que decir adiós, no sabe a qué). Canta.

_Che bella cosa e' na giornata 'e sole_

_n'aria serena dopo na tempesta!_

_Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa_

_Che bella cosa e' na giornata 'e sole._

La puerta se abre. Aparecen dos ojos hinchados, un par de ojeras clavadas, una cabeza gris, un rizo testarudo, una sonrisa difuminada y un padre derrotado. —Niños, debemos hablar.

"Un aire sereno después de la tempestad, porque el aire fresco parece ya una fiesta." Piensa Lovino. Espera.

* * *

El pequeño no debe ser mucho más grande que sus propios hijos, y allí está, con la frente en alto y las mejillas rojas por el nerviosismo. —Me avisaron que llegarían y quiero ofrecerme para trabajar aquí—. La voz le tiembla un poco, sin embargo tiene el porte de hombre, la postura decidida. Hay una contradicción en ese pequeño ser, que no está jugando, está pidiendo un lugar de trabajo.

Los ojos verdes le destacan. Francesco quiere derretirse porque solo hay un par de ojos verdes que lo cautivó alguna vez. "No" se niega a recordarla puesto que han dejado el hogar en Italia rumbo a los vastos campos españoles, y se han instalado en una pequeña villa perdida en el tiempo para comenzar. Para olvidar y ser una familia nueva.

Oh, pero esos ojos lo ablandan de tal forma que si le preguntara, con una sonrisa, si puede adoptarlo, lo haría sin titubear. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Antonio, señor. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, así que conozco bien los tiempos de siembra y cosecha, también sé reconocer cuándo las plantaciones están enfermas. Es lo que he hecho desde que tengo memoria—. Las similitudes son tan afines como dispares: Antonio titubea, pero contesta con cierta seguridad muy extraña. Laura nunca habló más de lo que realmente era necesario, puesto que la pulcritud de su gramática era impecable. Quizá por eso...

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo doce.

No puede creer lo que está a punto de hacer. Se horroriza un momento. Ese niño está rememorando alegrías y los más tristes días. Pero es como si una mano lo guiara hacia una decisión, el pecho se siente cálido y existe una anormal tranquilidad en su voz. Como si aquello que tuviera que decir fuera simplemente lo que debe suceder —Lo que realmente necesitamos, Antonio, es alguien que ayude a criada. Si estás disponible para hacer eso podríamos ver qué hacer.

La sonrisa que se forma en el rostro del menor le colma de ternura. Jura no haber sentido tal compasión y cariño por ningún extraño, pero lo sabe incierto (posiblemente Laura, seguramente Laura. Laura, Laura). Los ojos se le vuelven agua y el sol se posa dentro de sí, pues ha pasado tanto frío a pesar de ser verano y todo le ha calado y dejado cicatrices, pero la sonrisa de ese extraño abre una ventana. Francesco ha adoptado un hijo. —Te mostraré la casa, sígueme—. No tiene que hacerlo, sin embargo el estar cerca de ese pequeño amanecer le llena de esperanza.

* * *

Verde. Lovino ha visto muchas veces el color verde: el césped, las hojas de los árboles (aunque él ciertamente prefiera el color de las hojas del ciruelo), la camisa de dormir de su hermano, algunos automóviles pasados de moda en el campo. Y sin embargo, nunca ha encontrado la misma combinación de los ojos de su mamá.

"Laura". —Laura— dice en voz alta, algunas veces, para no olvidar su nombre, otras veces con rabia. "Laura, la de los ojos verdes". Laura, aquella que se acercaba al oído de una de las tutoras de español de Lovino, Inés. Oye de nuevo las risas cómplices de cuando las espiaba por sobre su tarea del día, recuerda. Recuerda los matices de los ojos de Laura y sus pupilas dilatadas cuando su mano encontraba casualmente la de su tutora en cuanto susurraba —Lo siento, qué torpeza—. Desvía la mirada hacia su hijo, quien pretende estar concentrado y deja escapar una sonrisa silenciosa. Debajo de la mesa se toman de las manos y Lovino no ve maldad en sus actos, ve felicidad, le gusta el color que adquiere ella no solo en sus mejillas sino también en lo claro que resultan sus ojos luego del gesto. La colma, como cuando el viento sopla y el pasto se mece a compás.

Lovino quiere dejar de escribir incesantemente "El embarque ha naufragado", poco entiende lo que significa aquella oración y no quiere perderse el vislumbrar a su mamá sonreír, no lo hace a menudo. Nunca ha visto esa felicidad en los ojos verdes de Laura.

Cuando su papá llega a casa, Laura le besa las manos y luego posa sus labios brevemente en los de él, sin risas y sin los ojos colmados de algo dulce y tierno, parece más un saludo frío y conveniente. Lovino quiere correr lejos, desligarse del peso que su padre pone en sus hombros, pero va a darle un apretón de manos a su padre sin rechistar cuando le llaman.

Cuando Laura lo abraza Lovino se siente aliviado. —Lovi, mi Lovi— le susurra al oído. Le canta una canción mientras los tres se dirigen a cenar y el niño casi puede tocar la alegría, no obstante se encuentra sin poder ponerle un dedo encima cuando la misma luz de aquella tarde no llega a los ojos de su mamá. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?" quiere preguntar, mas le distrae el canturreo de su mamá, y no se atreve hablar, se aferra vehementemente a la pequeña chispa que parece avisar: "todo está bien". Y no frunce el ceño.

Verde. Lovino pestañea varias veces en dirección del niño de ojos verdes y piensa, y recuerda. La sangre le hierve un poco porque, oh, Dios, ¿quién le dio derecho a poseer los mismos tonos que los de su mamá? Por un momento considera arrancarlos de las cuencas y dejar el vacío fluir, tal como Laura lo hizo en cuanto huyó con Inés.

Luego piensa de nuevo.

Antonio se acerca y le dedica una mirada, luego una sonrisa. Su cuerpo parece pequeño y rendido a las circunstancias de su clase, pero aquella mirada parece fiera y en realidad es Lovino quien se empequeñece ante ella. No es Laura quien mira, sino alguien completamente distinto y terrorífico. Ninguno parpadea y ninguno se atreve a quitar la mirada de encima. —Hey— dice el italiano. —Hey— No hay reacción.

—Hey.

—Soy Antonio, estaré trabajando aquí desde hoy— dice el niño, mirando el piso, su forma de hablar es extraña, demasiado cuidada. Lovino intenta levantarse de la silla y arrojar sus partituras por la ventana e implorarle que vuelva a mirarlo, que no deje que la reminiscencia de Laura muera en el instante. Pero no lo hace puesto que Antonio parece avergonzado por alguna razón que no llega a comprender.

Carraspea y llama su atención. Lovino ajusta el tono de su voz. -Gusto en conocerte, Antonio.- Y verde, verde, al niño se le ilumina la mirada de tal forma que parece que va a llorar de emoción, pero en vez de eso agacha la cabeza, susurra "gracias" y sale corriendo del estudio de música de Lovino, como llevándose un secreto que el italiano no alcanza a aprehender.

"Lo escuché, lo escuché perfectamente. Lo escuché." La vida no empieza una vez alguien consigue _arreglar _tus problemas, y por supuesto Antonio lo sabe. Pero quizá, puede mantener la esperanza de una amistad.

* * *

Antonio todavía no conoce muy bien a la familia Vargas, hay algo que parece particularmente impenetrable en ellos. Conoce el lugar debido a que varias veces entró a la fuerza (aquella casa era uno de sus escondites favoritos), por lo que se le hace fácil acostumbrarse al espacio físico siendo llenado. Lo que aún le parece extraño es la forma en que el jefe lo mira, como si pasara de él y recordase a otra persona. (Y sus: —Antonio, no te sobre exijas—, —Toni, es tarde, tienes que ir a casa—, —¿Has estado comiendo bien?).

La otra peculiaridad que lo sobresalta, es que incluso cuando ha llorado toda la noche (su abuelo lo hubiera reprendido, pero él es el que no está allí, es su culpa), cuando el hijo mayor practica su canto, Antonio se queda escuchando y lo olvida todo. Su canto es mágico: por unos momentos le parece escuchar mucho mejor, como si de pronto su enfermedad hubiese desaparecido, o aun mejor, como si todo estuviera bien de la forma en que está.

El pequeño español se queda especialmente quieto esas horas, fuera del estudio, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas estiradas en un rincón. Le llega un rayo de sol en las pestañas y todo está en el lugar que corresponde.

* * *

Feliciano lo ha encontrado varias veces, con los ojos bien cerrados como durmiendo profundamente. La respiración calma, la piel oscura y un poco reseca. Antonio tiene muchas aristas que, como artista, Feli siente la curiosidad por explorar: en diferentes técnicas, en nuevos colores y perspectivas. Mas cuando le encuentra, escondido de la mirada de su hermano, no puede evitar sentir que está interrumpiendo un momento privado entre los dos.

No puede evitar sonreír, y poniendo un dedo en sus labios, sentarse a un lado del español, el que lo mira con sorpresa. Ambos se sientan y escuchan, cómplices. Ninguno se interrumpe, y Lovino canta como si no tuviera compañía, doliente, sangrante. Se cree solo, pero no lo está, nunca lo ha estado.

Laura, respiran los italianos cerca del extraño.

Tranquilidad, respirar. Ojos húmedos, lengua húmeda, labios resecos. Antonio solo existe.

* * *

Ha irrumpido en muchos lugares, de los cuales tiene un mapa pintado con los pocos lápices de colores que tiene. Como la mayor parte de su tiempo la ha pasado entre la escuela (donde los niños no hacían más que tirarle el pelo, empujarlo y ponerle sobrenombres), y entre el trabajo (en el que los gritos eran diarios, por las canastas a medio llenar, por demorarse, por sacar la fruta antes de tiempo), sin embargo esto es completamente diferente.

Por un lado, Antonio ha logrado entrar sin llaves a sinfines de lugares cerrados con candados y vallas, solo se necesita un poco de habilidad para saltar y evadir un par de fierros oxidados. Por otro lado, entrar en esos lugares, traspasarlos sin aviso, nunca se había sentido tan...extraño. Esos lugares imperturbables y sin tiempo seguían siendo los mismos una vez los dejaba atrás en busca de otro escondite, y sin embargo, una vez dentro de los empleados de la casa Vargas, parecía haber entrado en una vorágine de secretos. Habiendo entrado por el ojo del huracán, en ningún momento se percató del momento en que se acercaba a la línea fronteriza con el caos, solo tendría que dar un paso.

Un paso y todo se destruiría. Podría amarlos como una mascota, recibiendo afecto, pero sin lograr comunicarlo de vuelta. Dejarse poner el bozal, dar una vuelta, volver a casa al atardecer, pero no ser parte, no ser de ellos.

Entrar en esa entropía. Toc, toc. ¿Se da cuenta? Todos lo miran a los ojos y suspiran, como encontrándose con alguien más, y no hay rostro ni nombre para esa sensación, solo hay una especie de melancolía mientras él solo quiere sonreírles. "Oh, Lovino, sonríe, por favor. Por favor, canta una vez más." Hay veces en que quiere cortar con un cuchillo el silencio tan profundo de aquella familia. No hacer fluir la sangre, sino cercenar la carne y descubrir la verdad, porque aun cuando él mismo no logra escuchar, siente en los huesos lo que no se dice. Y solo piensa, que por favor cante, porque el canto de Lovino llena todo esos huecos.

Antonio se distrae en las distintas tareas que le asignan cada día, siendo de lo más variopintas. Ha ayudado a servir la cena hasta ha modelado para Feliciano. Especialmente ahora se inmiscuye en los trabajos de reparación el balcón que pidió el hermano menor.

—Es la perspectiva— dice, tartamudeando. Feliciano se esfuerza por hablar más alto a Antonio, remarcarle las sílabas, además "perspectiva" parece ser una palabra especialmente difícil para un niño de diez años, incluso para uno para el que la pintura es tan natural como respirar. -Me gusta cómo se ve desde aquí.

Asiente. Hay algo intrínsecamente tranquilo en la personalidad del menor, es contemplar las nubes pasar en un día despejado, es calmo. A pesar de que a veces Feli lo mira a los ojos como si viera alguien más, nunca le ha pedido que sea otro, que escuche mejor. Antonio no quiere cortar nada que no le sea pertinente, sobre todo con el pequeño

Le revuelve el pelo. —Tienes que mostrarme tu próxima pintura, ¿sí?

—¡Pero todavía no está terminada!— (Antonio presta atención, le mira los labios, adivina palabras).

—Para ti nunca está terminada.

Ambos se ríen. Si bien hay algo extraño en la forma en que lo miran, en la forma en que se relacionan cautelosamente frente a él, cree poder acostumbrarse a esos momentos en los que no importa mucho lo que él ignora, o si juega en el linde del desastre, pues vale la pena. Es lo único que ha importado desde que el abuelo murió.

Lovino mira desde lejos. Antonio es extraño, es completamente opuesto a Laura, mas tiene un aura similar, la que nace desde la más pura sencillez. Es un vaso de vida.

* * *

—¿Cómo has estado, Antonio? ¿Has estado comiendo bien?— Todos pelean por un poco de atención del párroco, sin embargo éste está concentrado en Antonio. Los laureles cuelgan de las manijas y las flores perfuman el ambiente.

—Sí, he estado bien, gracias—. El moreno se ruboriza un poco. Las personas le dirigen miradas de pena y de asco en igual medida. Lo extraño los incomoda, su voz demasiado elevada en la iglesia silenciosa parece irrespetuosa. Antonio se hace pequeño, se crispa como gato callejero. Pero ha prometido ayudar, después de todo el padre es la única persona que realmente le ha tendido la mano en ese mes, así con fuerza de voluntad, sigue ordenando las cintas que adornan las rústicas sillas. Cree que de esa manera podrá terminar tranquilo, pero el padre le sigue.

—¿Has recordado lavarte los dientes? ¿Y peinarte? Necesitas un corte de pelo pronto, Toño—-Le pasa la mano por las ondas de pelo castaño que crecen con fiereza. Hay algo de salvaje en la esencia del niño, el cabello salvaje, los ojos curiosos, las manos rústicas, aunque todo conjugado con una paciencia enorme. Antonio es un animal que se desliza fácilmente hacia ser querido si se le da la oportunidad (la que no se le ha dado demasiadas veces, y lo anhela tanto- Sueña).

Sigue ocupándose en otras actividades mientras el párroco le pisa los talones y se convierte en su sombra, una mucho más parlanchina de todas formas, hasta que ya no puede seguir alargando su presencia junto al niño y le deja lustrando la figura de la virgen en una de las tantas vitrinas que adornaban la iglesia.

Los inciensos son prendidos por los niños que ayudan generalmente al párroco y el edificio se inunda de un aroma a cenizas y canela. Antonio arruga la nariz, ¿sólo él notará cuán fuerte es realmente el olor? Mareos. Casi vómitos. Corre afuera. Recuerda por qué no se queda en sí a la ceremonia, nunca ha logrado soportar los olores que emanan los diferentes utensilios, el incienso, el vino dulce, el pan insípido, la gente reunidas y apretada en las bancas, carne contra carne que no pretende quedarse de pie. El golpe de viento que se precipita en su rostro le ayuda a calmar la ansiedad.

El aire siempre huele a flores a esa hora de la mañana los domingos.

Su cuerpo tiembla un momento. No puede escuchar cómo corre el viento, pero las caricias en el rostro le aseguran que está allí.

Cuando crezca, Antonio quiere lograr embotellar todos esos aromas agradables y sutiles, como el viento, el perfume del shampoo de Lovino que deja un rastro cuando camina, algunas de las pinturas y pinceles de Feliciano. El aroma a pan fresco en la mesa de sus patrones, la que él saborea en la cocina, antes de que llegue alguien a encargarle trabajar en las distintas cosas de las que se ocupa dentro de la casa.

Las campanas suenan nuevamente, el silencio se propaga entre los asistentes. Antonio presiente la voz del párroco con algunas palabras introductorias a la ceremonia, se antecede al ambiente y al orgullo con el que presenta al nuevo coro. Los niños ríen porque son niños. Una guitarra suena, suena (¿un eco? no escucha, aunque pegue su oreja a la muralla, no los escucha. Es su realidad). Las guitarras siempre suenan, interrumpiendo en intervalos la prédica. Todos cantan, siguiendo las voces infantiles y las letras que pasan por sus labios cada domingo, es lo común.

Sin embargo de pronto todo se detiene, las voces estridentes de los niños riendo y (¿cantando?) y se abre paso a alguien. Una voz, la única voz que puede escuchar claramente, esa voz, la voz. Las notas altas lo sobresaltan, mas la voz de Lovino (por supuesto que es él, ¿quién más podría cantar así?) es suave y dulce, como nunca cuando habla e insulta el aire. Se transforma en otra persona cuando canta de esa forma, baja un pedazo de cielo a posarse en sus oídos. Lo oye, sonríe. Se arrepiente de no quedarse adentro, donde la gente debe haber quedado sin aliento. El orgullo le sube hasta la cabeza y se sonroja, ¡podría explotar de felicidad! Lovino canta con público, ¿cómo pudo no enterarse de ello?

Antonio es más que solo huesos y piel en ese momento, es algo más, mientras le conduce un suave hilo de oro, en un idioma que no reconoce en lo más mínimo. No entiende ni una sola palabra, no obstante un escalofrío le sube por la espalda, y lo lleva en suave compás.

Tantum ergo Sacramentum

Veneremur cernui:

Et antiquum documentum

Novo cedat ritui:

Praestet fides supplementum

Sensuum defectui.

Lovino, que todavía no pasa por la pubertad, tiene una voz aguda que maneja con bastante facilidad, y Antonio quiere ponerse de rodillas e implorarle que no se detenga porque nunca más podrá escuchar algo así, que por favor no lo haga. Y si hay melancolía en la melodía, el niño la siente, y si hay alegra, también, parece sentirlo todo, y su pequeño cuerpo pretende hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Se tensa y se relaja en el mismo momento en que respira y bota el aire. Podría escucharlo en lo que le quedase de vida. Porque cuando Lovino canta, solo existe su voz y el olvido. No volverá a una casa vacía, no tendrá que lavar y planchar su propia ropa.

Por fin se relaja. Exhala.

Lovino se detiene, y todos suspiran por un momento antes de volver a prestar atención a la ceremonia. Se hablará del niño con la voz de ángel durante un buen tiempo en ese pequeño pueblo.

* * *

De pronto Antonio se encuentra en primera fila en la iglesia el día domingo, con un nuevo corte de pelo y aguantando los aromas que expelen. Los enumera, los hace suyo. La mandíbula le tiembla cuando el coro entra y la voz de Lovino se eleva contra los vidrios de cristal del tejado. Todo tiembla y él se mantiene más que quieto.

Inhala, exhala. Nunca se cansaría de lograr escuchar una voz tan hermosa.

El párroco le felicita porque, ¡al fin!, ha decidido encontrarse con el Señor y Jesús y la Virgen, la alegría le brota desde lo más profundo. Antonio asiste a misa las próximas semanas sin falta.

* * *

Lovino nota la ausencia de su padre cuando debe cantar al frente. Feliciano duerme hasta tarde los fines de semana. Siempre se topa con un par de ojos verdes que lo contemplan expectantes, como si fuera la primera vez que oyera siempre, y no lo admitirá, se siente halagado.

Ha pasado tantas veces que ya no pone a Laura en los ojos de Antonio mientras contempla su sonrisa ensancharse, o su boca abrirse con admiración. Antonio es increíblemente expresivo y fácil de leer (y quiere aceptar que el verde y el calor pueden pertenecer a otro cuerpo. Ya no quiere seguir recordando).

* * *

—¿Siempre cantas canciones religiosas?

—No, no siempre. Las aprendí porque m…— (mamá, Laura, _ella_) se detiene. —...me llevaban a la iglesia todos los domingos.

—Pero no he visto ni a Feli ni a tu padre ir, ¿no es extraño?

—Supongo que la tradición se perdió.- se encoge de hombros. Están fuera de la iglesia, Antonio lleva a su pequeño patrón a su casa, por petición de su padre, ya que él está pasando tiempo con Feliciano. Le pesa que muchas veces deje a su hijo mayor a solas, es algo que no entiende...

—Pero déjalo ya, idiota, camina más rápido.

O quizá un poco. El temperamento de Lovino no siempre es el mejor, muchas veces ha recibido un par de insultos, pero de alguna forma comprende que es más fácil alejar con su lengua afilada a las personas, que dejarlas entrar en su frágil corazón. Porque todavía no sabe cuál es el misterio que rodea a los Vargas, y sin embargo hasta él puede sentir una pérdida que no es suya, él también ha perdido durante su vida, también ha sido abandonado y también ha intentado apartar a todos con una sonrisa y la personalidad fácil, poco memorable. "Hay distintas maneras de construir paredes alrededor del dolor", piensa, "como la poesía". Antonio a veces usa un poco de su dinero para comprar libros nuevos y leérselos a su abuelo cuando visita su memorial.

Ambos caminan en silencio, mientras el sol repica en sus cabezas. Lovino tiene pantalones cortos que dejan ver sus rodillas rosadas de niño y sus piernas delgadas; en comparación, Antonio tiene las piernas morenas, florecidas de vello y ásperas de trabajo, a veces parece más adulto que niño, a pesar de no ser muy alto y todavía tener los rastros de las mejillas redondeadas. Solo tiene doce, y los cambios han sido confusos durante su corta vida, sin embargo está seguro de querer una cosa, que Lovino sonría aunque sea solo por un momento.

—¡Oye Lovino, tengo una idea!- Antonio se detiene de golpe, sobresaltando al menor. —No está ni tu papá ni tu hermano en casa, así que vayamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir contigo quizá dónde, eh?

—¡Por favor! conozco lugares abandonados, pueden haber fantasmas y esas cosas, es genial.

—No sé si a ti te falta un tornillo o de verdad crees que puedes convencerme diciendo que habrán fantasmas— lo dice con un tono irónico, pero le hace reír. Parece tan ingenuo, con la sonrisa a flor de piel y la su voz extrañamente forzada como siempre. Es la primera vez que lo escucha decir tantas cosas en el mes en el que lleva trabajando en su casa, y hay algo que le pide que siga escuchándole.

—¡Pero Lovi!

Lovino patea una piedra. Hay cierto deje en la voz de ese idiota que le hace pensar que lo trata con cierto cariño y que abraza su nombre, acortándolo, y llenándole de significado. Hay algo en su voz que no ha escuchado en un tiempo, una caricia, el orgullo, algo. Está esa preocupación que no siente de parte de su papá, que se ha llevado a Feliciano en un paseo mientras deja a su hijo mayor atrás. Siente algo. —Iré si no vuelves a decirme así, ugh.- pone los ojos en blanco. Control.

—¡Claro!- La sonrisa le crece en el rostro y el impulso (de nuevo no, por favor) de tomarle la mano crece, le escuece la piel. Se detiene. Se prometió no hacer algo así de nuevo. Control. —Es por aquí.- indica una ruta del bosque.

El instinto le grita que se detenga porque algo va a cambiar, pero el italiano se arroja con los ojos cerrados y cayendo de espaldas. Se adentran en el bosque sin hablar demasiado, Lovino contempla con sorpresa cada pequeña hoja, cada matiz de color, el rastro del agua en la copa de los árboles, las hormigas caminando en hilera, la espalda de Antonio que se transparenta con las gotas de sudor que bajan por su cuello. Vuelve los ojos a las plantas. Raíces.

—¿Y se supone que vamos a algún lugar?- pregunta impaciente, desea dejar de seguir porque sus ojos vagan y no confía en sí mismo. —Porque hemos caminado mucho y no hay nada, solo estúpidos árboles y plantas.

—Si me preguntas por el propósito de la vida...pues, no lo sé— responde (—¡No es eso, idiota! — interrumpe). Antonio se ríe, siempre ríe al lado del pequeño Lovino. —Bueno, bueno, ya estamos aquí.

El moreno aparta el espeso follaje de un sauce que tapa un riachuelo apenas perceptible tras las hojas. Frente a ellos se encuentra una casa de colores apagados y la pintura descascarada, las enredaderas crecen en el tejado y las flores trepan por sus murallas roídas. Bajo ella se encuentran algunas tablas que dan al pequeño río que pasa por ese lugar, dándole un aspecto de armonía extraña. Los ojos de Lovino brillan bajo la hermosura de la casa abandonada.

—Mientras no te toquen los pies los fantasmas todo estará bien— dice Antonio intentando asustarlo, y el menor le cree, lo mira a los ojos y puede creerle cada palabra que diga.

—Me preocupan un poco más las ratas.

Caminan hacia la puerta, la que Antonio abre con maestría. Dentro hay un piano, y Lovino no lo piensa dos veces, acerca una silla bastante sucia y se sienta, mueve los dedos y comienza a tocar las desafinadas teclas. Hay algunas que no suenan siquiera, teniendo rotas las cuerdas. El español se sienta en el sueño, y daría lo que fuera por escuchar, escuchar _propiamente_ lo que Lovino toca en el piano viejo y maltratado de esa casa olvidada por el pueblo. Daría una mano, daría sus ojos para _escuchar_.

—Eso fue _Ingenue._ —dice, al finalizar abruptamente en alguna nota intermedia. —Me gusta las canciones en italiano, pero también en otros idiomas, algunas en inglés. No tengo un género preferido, prefiero pensar más en la melodía que en una estructura.

—Tiene sentido, supongo, no conozco mucha música por….ya sabes

Se quedan en silencio porque saben. Ambos saben por qué Antonio no conoce tanta música como Lovino, ninguno nombró al elefante en la habitación. El español se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Espera, ¿qué espera?, quizá algún insulto que le alivie, "hey, tonto", increíblemente familiar. Se sorprende cuando su acompañante carraspea.

—Quizá podría mostrarte algunas cosas, si quieres, pero no esperes que te preste mi celular, que juro que es el único aparato tecnológico en este maldito pueblo.

No pasan por muchas habitaciones antes de sentarse tranquilamente con los pies descalzos y la juventud manando de los labios, mientras reposan posando los dedos en el riachuelo. Sentados en las viejas tablas, las arañas construyen redes a su alrededor. Lovino tararea una canción, Antonio lo escucha, y a pesar de que no hablan mucho, ambos se encuentran en completa quietud en cuanto la tarde les cae encima, recogen sus cosas y vuelven a casa, por fin.

* * *

Antonio no necesita mapas para guiar a Lovino a los distintos lugares que existen en ese lugar, y de a poco, el italiano comienza a pensar que quizá no es tan terriblemente aburrido aquel pueblo perdido en la humanidad. En realidad no han visto ningún fantasma en ninguna de sus visitas a casas abandonadas en medio de la nada, con muchas de las posesiones intactas, fotos, cartas. Lovino empieza a pensar que hay algo más allá que los ojos verdes, hay algo más, como si se saturara una herida palpitante.

—Esta canción es _Coward, _de una compositora franco-israelí.- le dice un día a Antonio, mientras se sientan en el patio trasero de una casa en la que no lograron entrar. El español le ata algunas flores silvestres en los cordones de las zapatillas mientras el italiano le golpea la mano con una rama para que pare. —¿Necesitas que le suba el volumen?—.El teléfono celular de Lovino suena lo suficientemente fuerte.

—No, está bien—. El italiano es cuidadoso con ese tema, aunque muchas veces lo insulte cuando se acerca demasiado o infle las mejillas o le de golpes sin ganas en el brazo. —¿qué significa?

—"Cobarde"

—¿Te gustan este tipo de canciones?

—Sí, supongo. Me gusta que en algún punto rompan.

El deseo de escuchar ha crecido con voracidad dentro de Antonio como nunca antes, porque a pesar de que le está mostrando su mundo a Lovino, éste no puede introducirlo a su propio mundo, y es más que frustrante. Necesita un cambio.

_And now the voice inside my head_

_Is telling me to go ahead_

_You're not (coward! coward!)_

Se quiebra, cree. Antonio necesita escuchar.

Lovino atiende a sus clases en casa, con su maestro de siempre durante la semana. Antonio asiste a la escuela durante las mañanas y sus tardes la pasa con los Vargas, limpiando, ayudando en la cocina, pintando, escuchando a Francesco ordenar sus cuentas. Los domingos después de la misa, es el tiempo en que el español y el italiano mayor se escapan y pasan el tiempo jugando en sus aventuras con fantasmas, con personas inexistentes en esos lugares. Ambos, construyendo historias a partir de lo que los demás han dejado atrás. Los domingos son su tiempo.

Supone que la motivación surge de soportar tantos años las burlas y el no poder hacer su vida normalmente. Pero él sabe la verdad, el dinero que ha comenzado a ahorrar es para poder ir al médico, operarse, y finalmente poder escuchar a Lovino. Le tomará varios años antes de completar su meta, pero todo estará en su lugar una vez pueda asistir a alguno de sus conciertos, en un traje caro, con guantes y la orquesta tras de él. Cada moneda que junta en su oxidado tarro servirá para mejorarse, así que no más dulces. Todo será mejor, sonríe, se levanta temprano. Todo será mejor.

Antes de dormir, cuenta las escasas monedas en su tarro oxidado y lo esconde tras una pila de ropa.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola! Llevo literalmente años sin subir nada aquí, así que no sé muy bien qué decir. He estado trabajando durante meses en este fanfic, el que en un principio iba a ser un one shot y que en algún punto se convirtió en un monstruo que tuve que dividir en tres partes. ¡Espero que les guste! La continuación estará pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Spamano

Parte 2 de 3

Escucha

"_Why do we crucify ourselves?"_

* * *

A veces la noche los pilla por sorpresa, y aunque los ruidos de la oscuridad, silvestre y amenazante, le ponga el pelo de punta, Lovino confía ciegamente en la capacidad de Antonio de encontrar el camino correcto. Han pasado varias semanas, juntos en sus travesías, en el hilo entre la niñez y la pubertad que se cierne sobre ambos como una sombra al acecho, han pasado de hablar sin parar, a los silencios obligatorios, a correr y tirarse violentamente contra la hierba fresca cuando ambos no pueden seguir andando. Hay cierta complicidad que se ha tejido lentamente, y que especialmente el italiano detesta asumir, así que no lo hace, lo esconde tras gruñidos y quejas.

—Espero que lleguemos pronto a casa, despistado. ¡Tú eres el encargado de llevarme a la hora correcta!

—Lo siento, el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando caminamos, Lovi.

—Para con "Lovi", sigo siendo el hijo de su empleador, idiota.

—¡Pero si es un nombre adorable!

("Para de sonreír así, ugh") Lovino se sonroja y frunce el ceño, lo agarra de los rizos y tira de su pelo con suficiente fuerza para dejarle en claro que él no es adorable.

—Está bien, su majestad, pero no me tires el pelo.

—De todas formas necesitas un corte, pareces un salvaje con el pelo tan largo—. Se rebusca en los bolsillos, saca un dulce, su teléfono, un papel de chocolates y encuentra una gomita. —Ponte esto por lo menos.

Antonio toma la goma (rosa, ¿a quién le importan los colores si Lovino acaba de darle algo?) y se amarra el cabello rústicamente, intentando organizar malamente los rizos que le caen por las sienes. Siguen caminando.

El calor le sube por las piernas y es una sensación extraña, un cosquilleo leve, molesto, el que deja al fondo de sus pensamientos mientras marcha, un pie, otro pie. Ignora la emoción, el roce, todo porque se lo prometió, porque Lovino es un niño, tal como él. Y a pesar de que ambos se saben cercanos (¡quién sabe por qué!), es como si su guía de pronto se desviara y lo llevase al fondo consigo, no es su trabajo. El frío le aclara los pensamientos. —Deberíamos apresurarnos o llegaremos muy tarde.

—Ya es pasada la media noche, Antonio— clama Lovino, con un deje de exasperación en su voz. Saben muy bien lo que les espera. El pequeño bandido tararea una canción porque puede ver cómo se tensan los hombros del mayor y sus pasos se hacen difíciles de seguir. Su espalda se relaja un tanto mientras escucha la blanca voz del pequeño que aún conserva sus tonos de niño.

—No pares, por favor—. Intenta no llorar porque siempre que Lovino canta Antonio puede jurar que puede saborear el sabor de una familia y un hogar completo. La voz del niño es arrojarse en la calidez de la inocencia. Suspiran porque ya ven el hogar, los pasos se hacen más ligeros, la carrera se acorta.

Entran a la luz.

Ambos se hallan impresionados con el sonido del contacto con la piel, violento, hueso. Paf, clack, elástico, el polvo. —¿¡Dónde mierda llevaste a Lovino, estúpido!?— Hay un grito, pero siguen impresionados por el impacto que ha causado el golpe que ha recibido Antonio en la mejilla. El mayordomo jefe está en la entrada de la casa y agarró al niño por las solapas de la camisa, lo arroja. La cachetada resuena en la casa.

—Perdón, señor Vargas, no volverá usted a perderse con esta rata. Hablaré a primera hora de la mañana con su padre sobre el comportamiento de este niñato para que sea despedido.

Hace un momento cantaban y bromeaban, se perseguían, conocían. Cuando son sacados de ese cuadro, les es difícil volver a encuadrarse en la realidad, en la cual Antonio es el criado de la casa, el que tiene una grave deficiencia auditiva, en tanto Lovino es todavía un niño, hijo de un _nuevo rico, _diría Francesco bromeando. ¿Dónde está Francesco cuando Lovino ha estado hasta tan tarde afuera? ¿Dónde está Francesco cuando alguien ha golpeado a Antonio como si su piel valiera menos que la de él? Por supuesto, durmiendo, el trabajo es importante, Feliciano está en la cama, _todo está en el lugar correcto y nadie ha notado su falta._

Le despierta la sangre que a Antonio le corre por la comisura de la boca, fresca, ardiente. Su pequeño cuerpo arde ira y sin pensarlo dos veces, le da con la cabeza en el estómago al mayordomo, para luego morderle la mano tan fuerte como puede. Las lágrimas le entibian el rostro, mientras el español mira, solo mira. La sangre y las lágrimas calientan el alma. Y él solo observa, le brillan los ojos. No soy inútil, se dice. No lo soy.

Todo es un revuelo, las luces se prenden una a una, las sirvientas corren en sus pijamas almidonados, Feliciano mira consternado desde la puerta, llega el señor de la casa y todo es un lío de piernas, brazos, dientes. Lovino lo ha defendido, se ríe, de forma ridícula, lo ha hecho. Recibe un abrazo de parte del menor de los Vargas, mientras Lovino mira desde un extremo de la habitación la nueva situación.

—Tranquilo, Antonio, nadie te hará nada malo— dice Feli. Todo se siente tan tibio, aunque ya no le corra la sangre por la boca (le da un poco de asco el sabor). Antonio contempla el espacio, no se enfoca en las conversaciones en torno a él, ni a los regaños, ¡apenas puede oír de por sí! (oh, y eso lo hace más feliz que nunca). No escucha nada más que palabras sueltas, su atención vuelve a la persona enfurruñada en un rincón.

Su atención siempre volverá a él después de pasar por los brazos de cualquiera, por los puños de cualquiera. Y cuando le obligan a quedarse en casa, Lovino insiste en darle su cama, mientras él se escapa y duerme en el colchón que han improvisado para el huésped de honor, el de la boca hinchada. Le cuesta conciliar el sueño en cama extraña, pero pronto le atrapa el cansancio del día y se duerme dando la cara a Lovino, mientras le acaricia el pelo con las puntas. El pequeño duerme.

* * *

—Gracias—. A veces no sabe si murmura o lo piensa con gran intensidad. Lo deja a la suerte. Duerme.

Muchas veces los símiles son difíciles de aceptar, pero es la forma más fácil de sobreponerse al abandono que se alimenta de los pequeños gestos de su papá, como dejarlo solo mientras va de pesca con Feliciano, o el que llegue con tubos de colores inexistentes para las pinturas de su hermano. Los símiles lo mantienen en la línea de la fantasía, en la cual puede ver a Laura en Antonio, "de alguna forma sigue aquí".

Antonio sacude el polvo de las fotos de la familia. Solo en una de ellas se ve a una mujer de blanco, de espaldas a la cámara, mientras los dos pequeños italianos miran la cámara con desconcierto, Lovino tiene el mismo rizo rebelde. Sonríe y sigue limpiando el polvo con el plumero.

A Lovino no le gusta reconocerlo, sin embargo siempre flota alrededor del español, ya sea quedándose en la sala contigua, intentando no terminar sus tareas (—¡Todavía no aprendes la gramática del francés!— le diría su tutor, revisando sus papeles a medio terminar), o cantando para atraerlo y escuchar su cabeza golpear el muro (le pasa por no calcular bien la distancia. Lo interesante es que nunca entra cuando canta, es como si pensara que no se da cuenta de que está allí). Oh, Lovino reprime una sonrisa. Inventa excusas para estar cerca porque, si bien los ojos de Laura siguen allí, el hecho de que la mejilla del moreno cada vez sea más normal le recuerda que todo sana con el tiempo, mientras se limpia el polvo dejado.

Todo pasa, y mientras el polvo sigue brillando bajo la luz del sol, piensa que puede encontrar perdón en ojos ajenos. Puede encontrar paz, puede confiar en alguien más. Alguien que no se irá.

—Lovi, ¡despierta! Te regañarán otra vez.

Lovino estornuda. —Está bien, tonto, soy demasiado inteligente para tener que escribir nada, lo terminaré luego. ¿Quieres jugar con la xbox?

—¿Qué es una xbox?

No puede evitar reírse. Antonio conoce de plantas y flores y escondites, pero nada de tecnología, es terriblemente hilarante. Una sensación de alegría lo posee como no había sentido antes y sabe, lo sabe, en esa misma inocencia encuentra el descanso de su corazón, el perdón buscado durante meses. Qué fácil ganarlo.

—¡No te rías de mí!

* * *

Cuando Lovino cumple doce años, Feliciano le regala un disco de un grupo francés, el que usa juguetes de niños para hacer música, las voces son extrañas, pero relajantes (Antonio lo encuentra en el baño cantando al extraño tono de voz de una de las cantantes, y a él le avergüenza más eso que su empleado lo vea sin ropa, —¡No vuelvas a entrar sin llamar!). Su padre le regala un reloj de oro (completamente innecesario, guardado dentro de un cajón y bajo llave por el resto de su vida útil). En comparación, Antonio no tiene nada qué ofrecerle, después de todo viven en mundos completamente distintos, el italiano ha tenido una familia que lo ama desde que nació, todas las comodidades posibles y la salud intacta, él seguía siendo un pobre diablo sin nada que fuera propiamente suyo.

—¿Estás bien, Toni?— pregunta Feliciano.

Antonio se sobresalta, en realidad no lo escuchó, pero supone lo que pregunta por su expresión (y espera que esté en lo correcto, detesta equivocarse o no escuchar, aunque sea complemente lógico). —Estoy bien, Feli, tranquilo—. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, se ríe. —Solo terminaba de barrer las hojas de la entrada—. Se concentra en oír lo que Feliciano dice.

—Pensé que estarías con Lovi, le agradas mucho y ya sabes que hoy es su cumpleaños.

Eso, honestamente, lo sorprende, pues de Lovino espera intriga y quizá algunos insultos cuando se sienta amenazado, pero no...agradarle. —Woah, sí, ya sabes— se excusa —tengo que sacar estas hojas para cuando lleguen los invitados más tarde, es parte de mi trabajo.

—Seguramente a papá no le molestaría si por hoy solo fueras el amigo de Lovino—. Feliciano lo observa. Tiene una voz dulce, más suena firme, decidido. Hay cosas que han cambiado levemente, a pesar de que el aura de misterio los siga rodeando, Antonio siente que lo están invitando, lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

A Antonio le gusta alivianar todo con una sonrisa, con la actitud positiva, así que sonríe. —Es muy amable, pero de verdad tengo que terminar mi trabajo.

Feliciano suspira, mas no pierde su ánimo. —Vendrán muchos de nuestros familiares, incluso los que a Lovino no le agradan. Y entre tú y yo, a él no le agradan muchas personas, así que casualmente podrías llevarlo a caminar, ya sabes, como lo suelen hacer ustedes—. Le guiña un ojo y se va.

Antonio, por alguna razón, se sonroja.

Descubre mucho después que toda la familia Vargas parece haber viajado desde lejanas tierras para celebrar, no a Lovino, sino al futuro dueño de las empresas Vargas, al hijo mayor, al "macho" en el que se ha convertido el que era el pequeño niño, alimentando también los rumores sobre los avistamientos de Laura en Francia (¿quién es Laura? se pregunta Antonio, la mayoría de los invitados la ha nombrado aunque sea una vez durante la cena. Lovino parece querer estrangular a alguien o desaparecer en un acto de magia). Francesco habla animadamente con alguno de ellos, con la cara roja de tanto vino.

Quizá Antonio mismo pueda hacer un acto de magia.

Sirve un vaso de jugo de frambuesa y lo lleva en una bandeja junto con esos pequeños pastelitos que se acaban de un mordisco. Se acerca rápidamente al anfitrión (el que está sentado en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano) y le abalanza casualmente el jugo en su camisa blanca.

—¿Qué…— no puede insultar _tanto_ con familiares cerca, así que lo reprime. Abre los ojos, temeroso por un momento. No es hasta que Antonio lo agarra de los hombros y lo obliga a mantenerse de pie que se da cuenta del _plan._

—¡Lo siento mucho! Esto es inaceptable, vamos, señorito Vargas, tenemos que cambiar esa camisa inmediatamente— dice casualmente el español, el que intenta no tropezar con tantas palabras a la vez, con tantos ojos sobre ellos. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa victoriosa cuando Lovino se deja arrastrar fácilmente hasta su habitación.

El italiano puede escuchar los murmullos abajo, pero por una vez en su corta vida, no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que puedan decir sus ambiciosos familiares o las miradas. Mucho pueden decir de él, pero Antonio sigue siendo el empleado de su familia (y su sirviente personal, la mayor parte del tiempo). Despierta cuando las manos cálidas del moreno le desabotonan la camisa.

—Eso lo puedo hacer yo— espeta frunciendo el ceño.

—Con un "gracias" basta— le dice juguetón su compañero. Ambos rompen a reír luego de algunos segundos. —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lovi! — y lo abraza por primera vez ya que las distancias se acortan y no puede darle mucho, mas un respiro de ese infierno es el mejor regalo que cualquiera puede recibir. La risa de Lovino es algo que no escucha todos los días, así que bebe cada momento en que ésta vive en sus labios. Cuando notan que ambos tienen una gran mancha violeta en sus ropas ríen más fuerte todavía, y si no fuera por la música abajo, sus risas llegarían hasta el rincón más alejado.

Abajo, Feliciano sonríe, es el único que comparte el secreto.

* * *

Para sus trece años, Lovino se antepone a cada plan posible organizado por su papá, y ambos prueban alcohol por primera vez. Se escapan por la ventana porque eso hacen los adolescentes y van al primer bar que encuentran abierto en el pueblo. Todos saben que son menores de edad, sin embargo un hombre, con el aliento a alcohol, se ofrece a comprarles una botella de cerveza.

Cuando se encuentran abrigados por la oscuridad y en alguna de los tantos lugares perdidos en el vasto bosque, beben sus primeros sorbos. Los escupen.

—Esto sabe a pis de borracho.

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo sabe el pis de borracho, Lovi.

—No es literal, cabeza de aire.

—Lo de cabeza de aire supongo que tampoco es literal, ¿no?

—Quizá eso no sea una exageración—. Toma otro sorbo. —Sigue sabiendo a algo salido de las tripas de alguien—. Saca la lengua. A pesar de todo, llevan la mitad de la botella, y no es porque los grillos que cantan alrededor decidieron beber de pronto.

—A mí no me parece tan malo—. De pronto Antonio tiene mucho sueño, se acurruca en el hombro de Lovino. Cierra los ojos, siente su respiración. —Eres cálido.

—No te acerques tanto, Toño— reclama Lovino, empujándolo sin fuerzas. Él también empieza a bostezar. —Solo no te acerques tanto— le amenaza igualmente. —O haré que cocinen cerdo toda la semana.

—Eres malo, sabes que no me gusta el cerdo.

Lovino se burla.

—Es bueno no tener que celebrar con mi familia, ¡no se callan nunca por lo de mamá! — Lovino es de aquellas personas a las que le aflora el sentimentalismo mientras bebe. —Laura se fue con una mujer, ¿cómo te sientes, Lovino querido? ¿Sabes que eso estuvo mal, no? — chasquea la lengua. —Que se jodan.

—Así que Laura se llama tu mamá, ya me preguntaba quién era ella.

—Sí, tiene tus ojos. O sea, el mismo color.

Hay un breve silencio en el que Antonio piensa en qué decir sobre eso, pero finalmente no se le ocurre. El sueño le está venciendo a los pensamientos racionales. —Te estoy escuchando. Casi siempre solo tú tienes la voz indicada, a la que puedo escuchar perfectamente. Supongo que es porque siempre cantas y mis oídos no están tan dañados aún. ¿Me dices más sobre Laura?

Lo reflexiona por un momento, porque ha pensado en la enfermedad de Antonio, y en formas de ayudarle, pero nunca ha llegado a alguna concluyente. Existe un vacío que todavía no sabe cómo llenar. Aun así, es la primera vez en años que Lovino decide hablar sobre Laura, la primera vez en la que no se le colman los ojos de lágrimas y gime por volver a esconderse en sus brazos. Y entre el alcohol, el aliento gastado y el calor de Antonio, sabe que ha logrado perdonarla por irse, y que el rencor no es un motivo que lo potencie. Lovino pasa sus trece años hablando de su mamá, quien se fue con una persona de su mismo género sin dejar pista, y no llora.

La botella se acaba y ambos duermen a la intemperie. Les espera una reprimenda, el dolor de cabeza y un resfriado, pero a ninguno de los dos les importa mucho.

* * *

Cuando a Lovino se le rompe la voz, pasa el día echado en el sofá. Podría sollozar, pero apenas quiere hacer un ruido, con miedo de que rompiera finalmente todo y nunca más pudiese recuperar el sonido.

—No podré cantar nunca más— susurra. —No podré cantar nunca más— grita ahora, contra la almohada. Si pudiera, la golpearía, pero no tiene fuerza, solo ira acumulada y una tristeza infinita.

—Siempre podrás cantar, Lovi. Siempre te querré escuchar—. Aparece Antonio por el respaldo. Empuña el plumero como una espada.

—No podré volver a cantar en la iglesia— replica Lovino, sin quitarse el cojín de encima. Prefiere ahogar su estúpido cambio de voz.

—Siempre podrás cantar aquí.

—No será lo mismo…

—Pero serás tú, eso es suficiente.

Antonio no ve venir la almohada que lo golpea en la cabeza. Sin embargo si logra ver a Lovino escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, sonrojado, diciendo algo como: —Eres tan cursi, sal de mi vista antes de que empiece a vomitar corazones, idiota.

* * *

Ambos son niños aún, así que ninguno de los dos piensa mucho en lo que sucede momentos después de que Lovino detiene su canto y suspira un momento. Algo no está en el lugar correcto, los gemidos se esconden, se callan, mas el hipo lo delata.

Antonio está llorando en silencio, como cuando sonríe tristemente y se muerde los labios. Verlo expresar algo más que alegría así, abiertamente, le confunde. Se acerca lentamente, intentando no asustarlo. —Hey, hey, ¿estás bien?—

Si hay algo que siempre lo sorprende, es lo espontáneo de las acciones de Antonio, porque para él no hay barreras por romper, como si lo asimilara todo y lo hiciera bien. Lo está abrazando sin una excusa de por medio. —Todo está bien— dice, entre lágrimas. —Eso fue hermoso, Lovi.

—¿Por qué eres tan emocional, idiota? — se sonroja. Lovino ha aprendido a deshacerse de todo lo que le parece extraño o fuera de lugar, de todo lo cálido, aun siendo un niño. Es un animal de costumbres, deslizándose en la vida y evitando problemas, evitando personas, evitando simplemente caer.

—Porque solo cuando cantas siento que puedo escuchar...de verdad, sin este problema—. Las lágrimas dejan sus ojos rojos y por la nariz comienza a correrle un hilillo. Han hablado de eso algunas veces, de los médicos, del tratamiento, pero en ningún momento Antonio ha llorado como lo hace ahora, lo que hace que se replantee el impacto que debió tener su problema, creciendo así, esforzándose tanto, sonriendo tanto.

Lovino acerca sus labios a la frente de Antonio. —Laura solía hacer eso…— Dios, eso es tan tonto e infantil. —Así que deja de llorar— resopla. Su intención es sonar agresivo, sin embargo el dulce gesto ya lo ha delatado.

El italiano aparenta estar enojado, pero la verdad es que algo parecido a la más pura ternura guía sus pasos. Antonio se detiene, extasiado, sorprendido. Lovino ha probado una y otra vez ser un consuelo, ser alguien a quien estima, así que naturalmente en su proceso de pensamiento, llega a la conclusión más obvia. Antonio se acerca y le besa, con los labios agrietados, Lovino es suave, la taza con agua tibia a su lado le ha humedecido las cuerdas y lo boca. Si tuvieran que describirlo sería "natural", pero a la vez "extraño", ya que ninguno de los dos realmente pensó en qué hacían, solo sucedió. El contacto no dura más de unos escasos momentos, antes que ambos se separen y se contemplen por unos instantes sin hablar, sin pestañear. Es normal, ¿no? Ninguno lo pone en duda. A ninguno de los dos les importa.

El pequeño frunce el ceño. —Y si sigues llorando te patearé fuera de aquí, y digo eso literalmente, bastardo.

Antonio se limpia la cara con la manga sucia. —¡Claro, Lovi! — sonríe. Siguen con su rutina y no recordarán esa situación en específico hasta que las cosas comiencen a complicarse años después.

* * *

Son los pequeños detalles los que muchas veces Antonio parece notar, como cuando Lovino se pasea por la casa en pijama todavía, con el pelo desordenado. Es _adorable_. Otros detalles como ínfimos, poco importantes, cómo el italiano pelea por mantenerse despierto en sus clases privadas, cómo lucha con algunos libros que él ni en una eternidad podría leer. Y a pesar de que quizá los abandone y tome una siesta sorpresa, lo intenta. Sigue siendo algo que quiere atesorar.

Espera con ridícula expectación algunos insultos que Lovino profiere al aire, y Antonio, siendo como un fantasma en aquella casona, llega a escuchar muchas veces. Cuando deja la casa tarde y el otro duerme ya, cuando lo busca a primera hora al día siguiente, la pasión con la que lucha con su cambio de voz. Todo es un detalle, todo lo construye.

Cuando Feliciano tiene la cara manchada de pinturas y una sonrisa boba en el rostro, él le ayuda a lavarse, a cambiar sus ropas sucias. Pero es completamente diferente a lo que sucede cuando Lovino existe únicamente como él mismo. Es algo en lo que ha pensado, pero no ha comprendido aún. Es algo que quizá comprenderá luego.

* * *

Al español no le molesta levantarse temprano todos los días durante sus vacaciones (después de todo, siempre puede escabullirse por unas horas para tomar una siesta luego, ya que Feliciano lo cubre). Sobre todo porque en esa casa es aceptado, _realmente_ aceptado, así tampoco siente la soledad de su propio hogar sin el abuelo (tampoco le ayuda pensar que de todos los frascos de su mermelada que guardó por años, solo queda uno, sellado para siempre). Así que cada mañana se levanta incluso antes de que el sol salga y pasa por los caminos de piedra que lo llevan a la casa Vargas.

Con una sonrisa emprende el viaje.

Quizá no debería sorprenderle ya el hecho de encontrar a muchos de sus compañeros de clase despiertos, empujándose unos contra otros y ligeramente ebrios. Después de todo el acceso al alcohol es más fácil cuando no existe tanta vigilancia como en aquel pueblo. Además del hecho de que los niñatos de quince años desearan aparenta madurez con el ritual de beber todas las noches y hacer fogatas ilegales. Los mira de reojo e intenta pasar desapercibido. Antonio es un animal nervioso después de todo. El grupo es de cinco jóvenes, todos ellos han dejado el colegio y se dedican a hacer el vago, generalmente. Varios de ellos más de alguna vez lo golpearon mientras todavía Antonio no podía defenderse.

—Eh, tontito, ¿me escuchas?— lo llaman. Antonio los ignora y acelera el paso. "Pasará, pasará".

—Obviamente no te escucha, tarado— se burla el del gorro sucio. Se acerca peligrosamente a Antonio. —Esto se hace así—. Le toma del hombro y lo detiene en seco. Antonio abre los ojos, a pesar de sentirse intimidado, está listo para empezar a pelear. No es algo que no haya experimentado antes, sobre todo con grupos como esos.

—¿Qué quieres? — dice, con la expresión calma, pero con la voz inusualmente temblorosa.

—No tienes que gritar, nosotros si te escuchamos. —Todos ríen. —Solo queremos hablar contigo, necesitamos dinero.

—No tengo nada. Ahora me voy—. Necesita salir de allí. Se da la vuelta y empieza a dar saltos para correr. Nuevamente es detenido, pero esta vez un tipo de barba lo retiene en el suelo. Las piedrecillas del camino se le incrustan en las rodillas. Aprieta los dientes.

—Claro que debes tener algo, ¿trabajas en la casa de esos ricachones, no?

—¡Suéltame! — les grita, intentando soltarse del agarre de su captor. En cambio, solo acaba con la mejilla estrellada contra el suelo. El barro se impregna en la cara, la vergüenza se le atasca en la garganta.

—No es una pregunta, es una orden. ¿No te pagan por ser el prostituto del niño mayor? ¿Lovino? Te hemos visto paseando con él, maricón. Además todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó con Dan.

Antonio se contiene, porque todavía le falta por llegar a casa. Lovino debe estar esperando para desayunar, porque el español siempre se escapa con algunos pasteles, los que comparten en algún lugar de la extensa casa. Feliciano debe estar esperando terminar la pintura que está haciendo de él. Tiene que abrir las ventanas, tiene que llegar.

—Le deben pagar muy bien para que lo niegue todo así. Quizá podríamos intentar sacarle dinero dándole esos servicios especiales a Lovino, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece, Antonio?

Él no se especializa en las peleas físicas, aunque en ese momento no se detiene a pensar en ello, y en cuanto le muerde la mano a quien lo presiona contra la tierra, se abalanza contra el tipo de gorro, el que amenaza a Lovino. El sabor a sal y óxido en la boca no se demora en llegar, la piel le escuece y la cantidad de barro en la ropa incrementa. "Voy tarde", piensa en algún momento, cuando está en el suelo, siendo aprisionado por el grupo.

* * *

Feliciano da un grito cuando Antonio llega. Lovino no se inmuta tanto por el chillido, sino por las palabras del español en relación con su estado físico.

—Lo siento, llegué tarde.

La sangre le corre por la boca y su rostro está hinchado. Sus rodillas rojas y la ropa está hecha jirones. Y "oh, por Dios, Antonio está sangrando y está completamente morado y, oh por dios, en qué se metió, oh por...". Lovino solo se tranquiliza hasta que está limpio, con bandas en todas partes y apestando a alcohol y ungüentos extraños de la enfermera de turno. Es entonces cuando, por fin, reluctantemente, lo abraza.

—Idiota—. Después de todo es su mejor amigo, ¿no?

* * *

El Vargas más pequeño tiene una vista privilegiada de lo que sucede, sonríe. El balcón le permite tener una muy buena visualización de lo que ocurre dentro de las tierras de su papá, por lo que muchas veces se encuentra disfrutando de una taza de té mientras contempla el horizonte. Esa mañana parece especialmente interesante, ya que Lovino tiene esa expresión, esa sonrisa que disimula con la seriedad de su semblante, y Antonio parece azorado. Han estado intentando al menos una hora, es hilarante. Feliciano se ríe desde arriba, mientras Antonio, por décima vez, monta la bicicleta que el italiano sostiene para mantenerla en equilibrio.

—¡Es simple, tienes que balancear tus costados para no caerte, es simple lógica! ¡Antonio! — grita Lovino, sin cambiar su expresión. Reprime una sonrisa porque intenta (jura que lo intenta), tener la paciencia necesaria para no burlarse. Antonio es mayor que él y aun así, no tiene idea de cómo montar una bicicleta sin caerse.

—Lo intento, pero es imposible. ¿Es esto de brujos italianos o algo así? — replica Antonio, haciendo girar los pedales patéticamente, sin siquiera avanzar. Suspira, se quita el sudor de la frente con la manga.

Lovino explota de risa. —Eres un caso perdido, Dios mío.

—¡No te rías, es algo serio! Tendré que organizar al Imperio español para pelear de nuevo.

—Eso no es nada contra la mafia italiana. — El italiano seca algunas lágrimas que cayeron inesperadamente, al menos Antonio no parece ofendido por su risa. De todas formas no le importa, quiere pensar. —Pero en serio, bastardo, no puedes pelear con cinco, ¿o seis? otros estúpidos tú solo. Tienes que salir de allí...

—Sí, sí, y para eso es la bicicleta— lo interrumpe Antonio, inflando las mejillas.

"Tiene dieciséis años, ¿cómo hace eso?" Un pensamiento fugaz pasa. —Bien, parece que esa cabezota tuya todavía funciona bien después de tantos golpes. Ahora, tenemos que seguir.

—Lovi— Antonio se queja, arrastrando innecesariamente la "o". Looovi. Lovino, su Lovino.

—Nada de eso. Cabeza al frente, espalda recta. Bien, yo te sostendré a un lado, pero tienes que intentar avanzar. Tienes que hacerlo.

Feliciano piensa que esta vez Lovino se ve realmente serio, no hay nada tras esa mirada más que preocupación. Y si sigue insistiendo en que Antonio aprenda, a pesar de ser un caso perdido, es porque hay una razón fundamental que se le está escapando. Se estira, termina su último sorbo de té. Quizá piense en eso más tarde, cuando la pereza abandone su cuerpo.

La razón es más simple, es tan simple que a todo aquel que observe la escena, Antonio cayendo una y otra vez, Lovino dando indicaciones, todo ello se sustenta en el miedo que lo embarga cada vez que piensa que el español pudo haber terminado peor. Aún peor, toda su vida estando completamente indefenso, viviendo como pudiese, aguantando todo, siendo pisoteado. ¿Cómo podrían dañar así a alguien tan...idiota e inocente? Más idiota que inocente. La razón es que no desea que nadie más le haga daño en cuanto esté en sus manos evitarlo.

* * *

Lovino piensa en que nunca tuvo un mejor amigo. Su hermano siempre se llevó la mayoría de los halagos, y por supuesto, las potenciales amistades. No es que lo dejase pensando en que quizá nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para tener un mejor amigo. La respiración de Antonio es calma a su lado (a veces el italiano actúa como su jefe, "quiero desayunar temprano en la mañana en mi cama, así que tienes que quedarte y servirme", por lo tanto, Antonio se ve obligado a pasar la noche en la casa Vargas). Mientras más lo piensa, más tranquila la respiración de su sirviente parece. Le molesta. Le molesta mucho.

A veces desea despertarlo y sacudirlo, "¡despierta!", quiere que tiemble de deseo. Lovino tiembla, pero de miedo. Sus pensamientos lo asustan y no se atreve a tocarlo. Antonio es su mejor amigo, no puede pensar en _eso_. Diablos, Antonio es un idiota, por sobre todo. En muy pocas ocasiones se atreve a pasar una mano por su pelo. Él nunca se despierta.

Lovino nunca pensó que tendría tal intimidad con alguien, intimidad disfrazada de órdenes. Le aterroriza la posibilidad de arruinar todo lo que ha logrado, cada paso que ha ganado. Sigue respirando tranquilamente. Teme pasar por el mismo camino por el que Laura se fue de sus vidas, a escondidas, abandonando todo lo que alguna vez tuvo. Lo entiende, no es algo que realmente pueda ocurrir. Seguramente lo olvidará por la mañana. Sopla los rizos de su acompañante. Después de todo es un adolescente, y por lo que ha aprendido, mucho tendrían que ver sus hormonas. Necesita encontrar otro canal. Pues el español es solamente su mejor amigo, es algo que quiere conservar.

Le besa la punta de la nariz. Antonio sigue respirando tranquilamente, a pesar de todo. Antonio en realidad no está durmiendo cuando Lovino le pasa la mano por el torso y se acurruca. Eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?

* * *

Las luces del bar nunca funcionaron del todo, lo único que ilumina la sala son un par de lasers que siempre venden afuera del recinto, y con los que la gente se encontraba la una con la otra en el mar de personas en los fines de semana. Antonio descansa en la barra, con la soledad en los hombros. Feliciano baila con Mónica, una de las jóvenes alemanas que ha llegado en los últimos meses al pueblo perdido en la nada. A veces llega gente, a veces se van, el español está acostumbrado a ese fluir. Por otra parte, Lovino está con un vaso de jugo de uva, pretendiendo que es vino, Antonio _sabe _porque él es básicamente el guardaespaldas de los hermanos, y fue él quien hizo el cambio en el vaso (porque no dejaría que Lovino se emborrachara de esa forma). Aun así, el italiano mayor pretende estar bebido y habla con una de las jóvenes, le sonríe, se pasa la mano por el pelo. Cuando quiere, ese pequeño demonio puede ser encantador.

Suspira. Porque a pesar de que Lovino sea adorable, bajo su punto de vista, no puede evitar la molestia que le genera el trato tan amable, tan risueño, tan coqueto. Se queda en un rincón, dando sorbitos a su propia bebida.

—Hey, ¿mal de amores, Toño?— pregunta una voz femenina. Emma. La música es tan alta que incluso a Antonio le molesta el ruido, lo que dice mucho del volumen de ésta.

—¿Qué?— pregunta, mirándola a los ojos. A veces las personas olvidan el hecho de que el español no puede oír perfectamente. Ella sacude la cabeza.

Emma es una de las pocas personas a las que Antonio aprecia realmente. Ha sido su vecina toda una vida, y muchas veces la única persona que realmente lo ha apoyado. Emma es una adolescente brillante, diría él, es única, y él la adora. Emma reluce, y le hace señas para que salgan del lugar. Él mira una vez más a Feliciano, quien ríe, y a Lovino, el que cada vez se aleja más de la pista hacia el muro (lo comprende, se dice, está bien). Sigue a su amiga sin pensarlo más, seguramente el aire le hará bien.

—Te veías perdido allí adentro, Toño— le dice Emma, elevando la voz un poco. Siempre ha sido considerada. Afuera el sudor se enfría y el viento hace que tiemble.

—Supongo que no me agrada mucho venir aquí.

—Tus niños parecían estar pasándola en grande—. Emma sonríe y todo parece un poco más brillante. Es de aquellas personas que logran hacerlo todo mejor con poco esfuerzo.

Antonio ríe, el pecho se le hincha, la sangre no le hierve. —Si yo fuera el padre biológico de ellos ni siquiera estarían aquí en primer lugar.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Antonio, te lo digo. Seguramente no estarías tan deprimido si estuvieras tú solo allí, sin ser niñero.

—Quizá— le concede después de considerarlo un momento. Quizá disfrutaría bailar con Lovino, hacerlo girar y que se niegue al inicio, pero que luego acceda y que en realidad no importa que al día siguiente todos hablarían de ellos dos. Porque esos pueblos pequeños se alimentan de las tonterías que pasan entre ellos, así fue cuando falleció su abuelo y así sería con algo tan insignificante como dos hombres bailando.

—Tienes esa mirada como cuando estás pensando mucho en algo— le interrumpe ella. —Nunca dejas de pensar, ¡algún día te saldrá humo por la cabeza!

—Esperemos que ese día puedas estar allí para echarme agua encima, entonces.

Ríen nuevamente. Antonio agradece tener su compañía. —Algún día saldremos de aquí, Antonio. Saldremos de este pueblucho perdido en la nada. Tú podrías ser instructor de danza y yo cantaría en las calles de París por dinero. O podríamos ser artistas ambulantes, ya sabes, tú serías un mimo.

—Sería un mejor mimo que un profesor de danza. Seguramente acabaría fracturándome algún hueso antes de poder dar cualquier clase…— se detiene. —Pero no puedo irme de aquí, no aún. Escucha, he estado juntando dinero durante años ya para ir al médico y por fon poder curarme, Emma. Eso debo hacer.

Emma lo mira a los ojos, seria por primera vez, e inesperadamente lo rodea con ambos brazos, con toda la fuerza que se puede permitir. —No necesitas cambiar nada de ti, pero si es por tu salud, yo podría acompañarte cuando quisieras.

Antonio responde al abrazo. —Gracias, Em. Es algo que quiero hacer...tengo mis razones—. Se muerde la lengua. Su razón siempre ha sido poder escuchar a Lovino, y aún con el regusto amargo que le deja la noche y aquella extraña soledad, su motivación es llegar a escucharlo propiamente. Ninguno de los dos rompe el contacto, la noche es fría y el menor de los Vargas tiene puesta su chaqueta.

La puerta se abre y Lovino sale, sin aliento, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Antonio intenta ignorarlo, apartar la mirada de la escena, pues es obvio lo que se espera. El italiano sonríe y es como un golpe en el estómago, le sonríe a la chica con la que estuvo bailando hasta hace poco y ahora besuquea sin mucha preocupación. Lovino muerde y brilla, es algo que nunca esperó ver, es genuinamente irritante y desolador. "Así se siente besar a Lovi" piensa, sin despegar la mirada. Ella lo toma de las solapas de la camisa y lo acerca, él no se resiste y la aprisiona contra la muralla. No es hasta que siente la presencia de alguien más, que abre los ojos de par en par, hasta toparse con los de Antonio.

"Mierda" Quizá los dos lo piensan, quizá los dos lo dicen. "Mierda". Los dos parecen malentendidos, sin embargo uno de ellos no lo es.

Es un momento mágico en el que Lovino hace que ella le dé la espalda a Antonio y le contempla con ferocidad en cuanto besa a otra persona, y es como si fuera una dedicatoria poco agradable. Un genérico "feliz cumpleaños" en una tarjeta con globos. La que sin embargo, deja a Antonio con el deseo de apartarlo, decirle que es un niño aún, que no puede hacer eso, que absolutamente no puede tentarlo mientras está con alguien más. Que ese desafío nunca existió y que apartase la mirada de una vez.

Pero ninguno de los dos rompe el contacto visual en lo que parece una situación mucho más íntima para ellos que para sus respectivas compañías. Antonio piensa en las veces en que lo fue a escuchar a la iglesia y cómo cambió su voz con el tiempo y eventualmente lo dejó, pero cómo él nunca dejó de escucharlo. Piensa en cómo han pasado los años, en cómo ellos han pasado los años juntos, y le vibra el corazón.

—¿Toño?— pregunta Emma, al sentir que su amigo no se ha movido aún. —¿Estás bien?

Antonio despierta. —Hey, Em, ¿entremos? de pronto quiero bailar—. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se confía de la sonrisa a medio completar.

—Es-está bien— tartamudea ella. Quizá puedan hablar de ese viaje en otra oportunidad, se dice, mientras lo sigue adentro nuevamente. No tiene mucho qué pensar una vez dentro, pues Antonio no pierde la oportunidad de moverse hasta que las piernas le duelen y la sonrisa le cuelga a penas de los labios, y todo parece ser un poco más borroso, como lo son todas las cosas en la madrugada.

Antonio no siente el cuerpo, y quizá su audición empeorase con el volumen de la música, pero poco importa, pues cuando está presionado en un automóvil contra Feliciano y Lovino, no siente sus piernas, ni su cabeza y nada duele en realidad, todo no fue más que un sueño. Solo despierta un poco cuando el italiano mayor apoya la cabeza en su hombro y quizá murmura algo o tararea una canción. Se queda dormido antes de llegar a casa.

* * *

Ambos ignoran deliberadamente hablar sobre aquella noche. Caen en patrones de saludos, en relaciones distantes, en conversaciones torpes, en risas fuera de lugar, en la rutina de evadir-lo y evadir-se.

—Buenos días, Lovino.

—Buenos días, Carriedo.

—Buenas noches, patrón.

—Buenas noches…— Titubea por primera vez en días, luego de escuchar a Antonio llamarlo así.

* * *

El espacio que queda entre ellos es medido milimétricamente, sin tocarse, sin mirarse mucho, pues Antonio lo extraña mucho, pero sabe que Lovino no hará nada por cambiar al punto de quiebre en el que han llegado. Lo confirma cuando lo ve paseando de la mano con la misma chica con la que estuvo en el pasillo afuera del bar aquella noche, y no necesita más explicaciones, Lovino es perfectamente heterosexual. Y está feliz, a pesar de todo.

—¡Felicitaciones, muchacho!— dice Francesco, cuando anuncia que presentará a su novia en la próxima reunión familiar. Su padre le revuelve el pelo y parece más orgulloso que nunca. Es claro el motivo por el cual Lovino apresuraría ese encuentro, es obvio en el brillo de sus ojos cuando su papá le abraza y le acaricia la cabeza.

—Les encantará, es la chica más bella y dulce que he conocido.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, de nuevo?

—Ehm— Lovino lo piensa, y Antonio casi se siente mal por la niña. —Camille. Camille es una señorita.

—Claro, muy bien muchacho, muy bien Lovino— le palmea la espalda. —Seguramente a todos les agradará si es una bella señorita.

Antonio se muerde la lengua y se retira a la cocina, sin decir mucho. Cada día se encuentra escuchando menos, hablando menos, por lo que muchas veces es regañado por los sirvientes. Tampoco es defendido por Lovino ahora, y en cuanto se sube a la bicicleta, en la que ha practicado durante meses, se permite llorar. Alguna vez sostuvo aquella misma mano, compartió el mismo espacio y ahora se ve relegado en el mismo lugar oscuro en el que parecía estar hace tanto tiempo ya.

Oh, Lovino.

Cuando lo oye cantar, se esconde. Se esconde y escucha como si todavía todo fuera normal, como si todavía tuviera bajo su tutela al gran Lovino Vargas, como si fuera el niño de sus ojos.

—Solos,/ cerrados por dentro/ fuera están los otros.

En algunas ocasiones Feliciano lo encuentra, como lo hacían antes, y se esconden. Feli le toma la mano y ambos cierran los ojos, conscientes de que probablemente Lovino los sepa escondidos tras la puerta, y les permita ese espacio. El único espacio disponible son las letras de las canciones y su voz, que se aleja cada vez más, o quizá sea que el problema de Antonio se agrava.

—Y esperamos conectados/ la explosión definitiva/ la que apague las pantallas, / la que apague…nuestras vidas.

* * *

Lovino podría haberle pedido que lo protegiera del miedo, y él habría accedido sin dudarlo, sin pestañear. Podría haber querido el mundo y él se lo hubiera dado envuelto; pero hasta hace poco lo que compartían era un lazo fuerte, único, en eso habían trabajado por años. Entonces cuando uno de ellos se aleja, no pregunta por nada, no pide nada, es difícil porque siempre ha existido algo más allá. Han existido las peleas, las risas, las bromas, el sinfín, el espacio, el tiempo.

Mira el vacío.

—¡Cuando piensas tan fuerte me desconcentras!—. Las puertas se abren de par en par, casi golpeándolo. Lovino sale hecho una furia de su estudio, se para con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

—¿Qu...qué?— tartamudea Antonio, atónito. Es lo primero que le ha dicho en un mes, aproximadamente.

La expresión de Lovino se suaviza cuando lo escucha, tan delicado, tan ensimismado. Por un momento luce como si fuera a tocarle el brazo y no dejarle ir, pero se detiene. —Solo... ¿podrías dejar de escuchar tras la puerta, Antonio?

También es la primera vez que dice su nombre en meses.

Antonio siempre ha sido sensible, sobre todo cuando se trata de su pequeño, así que cuando las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, ninguno parece realmente sorprendido. Están tan lejos de aquellos días en los que se escabullían por los cerros y los bosques de esas tierras, hablando, escuchando. —Pero...me sigue gustando cómo cantas, Lovi— solloza.

—Oh por Dios— exclama Lovino, rodando los ojos. Agarra a Antonio como puede y lo arrastra dentro de la habitación, y lo deja esperando mientras da una vuelta de llave a la puerta, algo que no había hecho antes. —Quítate los zapatos.

—¿Por qu...

—Solo quítatelos— lo interrumpe.

El español se limpia las lágrimas y obedece, se quita los zapatos, y en cuanto termina, Lovino le ordena quitarse la chaqueta. Él lo imita. Le toma unos momentos procesar lo que sucede, y es que el italiano ha decidido de pronto sentarse muy cerca de él, y recostarse en el estrecho sofá.

—¿Qué esperas? Ven— resopla Lovino, abriendo los brazos. —Sigues siendo igual de lento que siempre, ¿no, Antonio?

No dice una palabra cuando se acomoda en sus brazos, porque el peligro es inminente. La posición en que se encuentran puede resultar mal si son encontrados por cualquiera, pues, ¿quién realmente podría explicar la falta que se han hecho en aquel tiempo, si hasta la ropa y los zapatos parecían estorbar? Se abrazan mientras ignoran los ruidos y la situación, y hay una mezcla de brazos y piernas, y calor e incomodidad (—no siento mi brazo, muévete—, —¡tengo un calambre en la pierna!—. Se ríen). No hablan realmente de nada durante una hora, no están seguros de qué pasa o qué deberían decirse. Están en el frágil punto en el que abalanzarse a la verdad es fácil, pero terrible, así que ninguno de los dos abre la boca, así que se evitan, en tanto intentan acercarse.

—... ¿y recuerdas cuando te caíste a ese charco de lodo?— dice Antonio riéndose.

—Claro, fue cuando te arrastré conmigo. Admítelo, eres igual de perdedor que yo.— Lovino sonríe, y no es como cuando tenía el pelo erizado y besaba en un rincón a una chica un tanto ebria. Es simplemente diferente.

—Después tuvimos que caminar por una hora con tierra en los calzoncillos—. Ambos ríen. Antonio entierra su rostro en el cuello del otro. —Hueles muy bien, ¿has estado usando perfume?

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te duchaste?

—Hey, no seas pesado. Es solo que...he estado ausente, sólo eso. A veces se me olvidan algunas cosas—. Antonio no quiere sonar necesitado, pero lo hace. En algún momento pasó a ser parte de su vida, sin darse cuenta.

—Pues sigues siento idiota.

—¡Oye!

—En serio, tienes que cuidar de ti.

Cae el silencio, afuera una leve llovizna aparece, golpea los vidrios. —Todo esto es complicado, Lovi. Creo que yo...nosotros, algo pasó. Y no lo entiendo muy bien—. De pronto parece olvidar cómo formar un discurso, se muerde la lengua. Ya ha cruzado la barrera.

—Lo que sea que pasó, no puede seguir pasando, ¿lo entiendes? Camille es una buena chica y Emma…

—No hables de Emma así, ella es diferente. Ella no...haría eso por mí.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Fingir.

—¿Crees que estoy fingiendo una relación?

—¿Importa lo que yo crea? Es lo que tú haces, Lovi.

Afuera la lluvia se intensifica. Se abrazan más fuertemente porque las palabras hieren, mas la piel se mantiene tibia, el contacto es reconfortante.

—Lo que yo hago es por el bien de los dos, Antonio—. Tiembla, ¿es porque miente?, ¿es porque desea gritar o callarse? —No puedo hacer lo que sea que pasa aquí— hace un gesto con las manos hacia los dos. —No puedo hacer nada con eso, Laura…

—Laura hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Tú quieres complacer a Francesco, evitar la vergüenza y lo entiendo, te prometo que lo hago—. Parece que va a llorar nuevamente, así que se detiene. No son niños ya, jugando a esconderse y encontrarse, y si se toman las manos ya no es cosa de críos. Antonio roza los diecisiete, Lovino los dieciséis, y las decisiones están siendo tomadas. No se atreven a pronunciar la palabra, pero es eso. Es la decepción de la cabeza de los Vargas, la discriminación de los otros, y ellos, solos allí.

—Solo no puedo hacerlo—. La voz se le rompe, pero es por cobardía, por miedo, por los recuerdos, por Antonio. Es demasiada presión en el que es un niño, intentando actuar como adolescente.

—Lo sé. Está bien— le asegura. —No vuelvas a dejar de hablar, siempre querré escucharte, aunque no pueda en realidad. No dejes de cantar tampoco. Yo seguiré aquí, aunque tenga que esconderme detrás de la puerta para poder sentirte un poco más cerca.

Se quedan abrazados durante el mayor tiempo posible antes de que los extrañen, de que falten a sus labores, a sus propias rutinas. Quizá luego llegue Camille, quizá luego Antonio deba ordenar las compras de la semana. Sea como sea, tendrán que volver a sus papeles, sin la piel, sin los brazos confundidos, los dedos fríos.

Lloverá durante todo el día y toda la noche. Todos deambularán por la casa, sin saber, sin conocer o sospechando. Pasará un tiempo antes de que se despeje nuevamente.

* * *

Nunca realmente pensó en renunciar a la presencia de Antonio cuando decidió que no podría estar con él _así_. Así que cuando Camille, con su pelo oscuro y largo, se sienta cerca de él, y toma su brazo, su primer instinto es buscar la mirada del español. Casi nunca lo encuentra en la misma sala cuando ella está presente, de todas formas; sin embargo, cuando éste se encuentra allí, ambos comparten algo como una chispa. Antonio le sonríe y él de pronto siente que se aliviana la carga en su pecho, y por un segundo todo está bien.

Antonio no lo odia.

Francesco es el personaje que parece estar más presente en su vida, y a pesar de que lo niegue, de hecho le halaga que éste se haga partícipe de su vida por una vez, por sobre la de su hermano menor. Es como si de pronto una parte de su pequeña existencia se encendiera y brillara más que nunca. Por fín pudo atrapar la atención de su papá, el que ya no se volcaría inesperadamente a Feliciano. De pronto él sería el compañero de pesca, el hijo pródigo.

En esa nube de felicidad, se encuentra con los labios húmedos de Camille y su insistencia en ser más íntimos de lo que ya son. —¿Eres virgen?— pregunta ella una noche.

—¿Tú no lo eres?— pregunta, un poco atónito, Lovino.

Ella solo sonríe y recorre su pecho dejando trazas de besos, como mariposas. —Eres muy inocente aún, ¿no?

Lovino no es quién para juzgarla, después de todo, él es el que está actuando, haciendo una estúpida escena para no afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos. El sexo no la haría mejor o peor en ningún sentido. La detiene con un bostezo, la abraza. —Buenas noches, Cam.

—No eres divertido, Lovi—. Se acurruca en su pecho, suspira. Ese nombre ha sido dicho con tanto cariño, con tanta ternura otras veces, que no puede soportar sentirlo usado. "Lovi", en esa voz rasposa, pero dulzona. Ugh, está jodido. No puede dormir en realidad, así que pasan las horas y él solo contempla las manchas oscuras de su pieza y escucha la respiración de Camille a su lado, desconociendo todo. A veces la culpa no lo deja descansar.

Se escabulle al pasillo en tanto está seguro que no queda ni un alma merodeando en la casa a esas alturas de la madrugada. Quizá le sorprende o no el hecho de encontrar a Antonio afuera de la puerta, adormilado, vestido aún. —¿Qué haces aquí todavía?— le susurra, tocando su hombro.

Antonio se sobresalta antes de ver quién le habla. Se restriega los ojos con la mano empuñada. —No lo sé— responde.

—Eres un desastre.

—Pero pude verte, ¿no?— Y sonríe de nuevo. Desearía que se detuviera, que no aceptara esa situación. Esperaría un escándalo, cualquier cosa que lo obligara a dejar esa pantalla, y sin embargo Antonio lo espera (literalmente, de noche, sin saber si aparecerá), y lo acepta sin rechistar.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto? —. Se desliza junto a su acompañante nocturno y apoya la cabeza en el muro frío.

Él lo piensa un momento. —Un par de semanas. A veces duermo en el estudio, ¡ese sillón es cómodo!

—No llevo más que un par de semanas con Camille, _Toño_—.Podría decirle que la situación es patética, y que no puede esperar nada de él si tampoco lo presionan. Lovino se odia, a veces, cuando piensa demasiado. Cuando ve las tonterías que ese estúpido y cursi español ("por ti", por él).

—Nunca me dices Toño, Lovi, ¿estás enojado?— lo mira, son los mismos ojos verdes que una vez fueron los de Laura, y ahora no eran más que los propios, únicos. De Antonio.

—Shhh— le indica Lovino, cerrando el espacio entre los dos.

No es la primera vez que se besan, sin embargo es la primera vez que se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo y lo aceptan. En la penumbra, Lovino espera que se encienda una luz, y que esa chispa le recorra el cuerpo, mas es sorprendido por algo mucho más fuerte y tenebroso: la realización de estar profundamente prendado de Antonio en formas en las que no imaginó. Y si bien en un principio sus labios chocan torpemente, pronto encuentran un ritmo, extraño, apresurado. Hacen más ruido de lo que esperan, es raro, besar a otro hombre, es más seco. No espera que la lengua del español se deslice tentativamente en su boca, solamente deja que suceda y que se llene el deseo. Se abandona completamente por unos segundos, por minutos. Ambos son distintos cuando se separan y buscan aire.

Antonio cierra los ojos y le lame el cuello, traza patrones en su piel antes de succionarla lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca. Lovino…Lovino no está en su cuerpo cuando deja escapar un sonido de placer.

—Oh— dice Antonio, cuando su obra está lista. Ya no tiene esa mirada somnolienta.

—No podré explicar esto, idiota— suspira el italiano, intentando recuperar el aliento, ordenar los pensamientos. No pueden seguir más allá, ni siquiera tiene una idea de cómo debería seguir.

—Puedes decir que fue...ella.

—No…— Qué embarazoso. —No hemos hecho nada.

—Oh— repite.

—No vuelvas a quedarte aquí, no así. Puedo mandar a que arreglen una habitación para ti, con lo idiota que eres, seguramente pescaras un resfriado. Además así podrás dormir en una cama y...

—No— dice Antonio, de pronto serio. —No podría, Lovi. Tengo la opción de irme cuando yo quiera y...no sé si pueda vivir así.

—Entiendo—. Se toca el cuello sin pensarlo, siente la leve presión escocer en su piel, sensible, amoratada. Es arriesgar mucho el tener Antonio disponible, escondido en una de las tantas habitaciones de esa vieja casona. La posibilidad de entrar e irrumpir en él de esa forma grita peligro. Vivir encerrado, siendo su secreto.

—Siempre puedes usar una bufanda, ha hecho frío. ¿Quizá podríamos salir y ver el musgo nuevo en el bosque con Camille?— Sugiere, de pronto infinitamente triste. Lovino quiere besar toda esa tristeza, espantarla, acunar al que es mayor que él.

—Sí. Podríamos hacer eso—. Le toma la mano y no dicen más, esperando el sonido de las alarmas para dispersarse y volver a su acto una vez más. Lovino se abotona la camisa de dormir hasta arriba y tararea "Snow can wait, I forgot my mittens", pues siempre que él canta, Antonio se relaja y duerme. Por esa noche, los roles pueden invertirse, y él ser su guardián.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les guste hasta el momento. Hice un mix con las canciones que canta Lovino o que le muestra a Antonio, además de otras que tienen que ver con la historia, aquí: 8tracks.(c)(o)(m)/a-whale/listen (eliminen los paréntesis).

Pronto se viene la parte tres. Hasta luego~


	3. Chapter 3

Spamano

Parte 3 de 3

Escucha

"_I'm not there now physically_

_I'm always before you_

_Come what may"_

* * *

—¿Por qué estás usando bufanda dentro de casa?— Le toca el brazo levemente.

Un escalofrío baja por su espina e instintivamente busca a Antonio con la mirada. Éste no se vuelve hacia él, terminando de atender la mesa por la mañana. Se han reunido para desayunar juntos. —Tengo frío, Camille, es todo.

Ella asiente, convencida. La atención sobre él se dispersa cuando Francesco empieza a contar algunos chistes. El único que ni le quita los ojos de encima es Feliciano, quien disiente con la cabeza. Él, a pesar de ser despistado, siempre se ha preocupado por su hermano mayor. Mayormente le lanza miradas, Lovino parece más nervioso de lo común, busca más el apoyo de Antonio, el que no lo mira cuando pasa momentáneamente por la sala. Y claro que lo comprende, Feliciano ha observado esa relación durante años, bajo el alero de las sombras, pues a pesar de que Antonio siempre ha sido amigable con él, nunca podría comprarse a lo que hacía por Lovino. Por supuesto que siempre existió algo diferente, que no sabe nombrar aún.

Cuando su hermano no está mirando, Antonio se detiene en seco y lo contempla con tal ternura y necesidad, que probablemente no vea a nadie más. Probablemente también ignore el hecho de que bajo la mesa, él tenga entrelazados los dedos con Camille, quien sonríe con todo y nada. Quizá no debió demorar tanto en darse cuenta, era obvio, pero claro, se dice, él es Feliciano.

Ton-to.

Era más claro que el agua.

Antonio estaba enamorado de Lovino, y Lovino lo sabía.

—...y él dice, "¿usted no nada nada?" y el otro contesta, "no, no traje traje"—. Todos sueltan una carcajada. Francesco se desenvuelve tranquilo, ligero. Mira a Lovino, buscando su aprobación, él ríe. Durante los meses que Camille ha estado presente, de pronto su papá se veía rotundamente más interesado en su primogénito. Es como si le dijera "Tienes una chica, no dejes que se vaya". Se da cuenta de que todavía no logra superar el abandono de Laura, y se proyecta enormemente en su hermano, él que disfruta de la atención que no tuvo durante la mayor parte de su niñez. Todo tiene sentido.

—Oh.

—¿Estás bien, Feli? — pregunta Francesco.

Feliciano dispara una mirada furtiva hacia Lovino. —Todo está bien—. Pero muy, muy lentamente, acorrala a su hermano en un rincón, a solas, no mucho después de que acaban de desayunar. El mayor luce aterrado y Antonio ha decidido desaparecer de la escena mientras puede.

* * *

No están exactamente gritando, de hecho no son más que susurros por un momento. Si fueran a cortar la tensión, se podría hacer con un cuchillo afilado. —¿Cuál es tu excusa para mentir así?— Feliciano aprieta los dientes. No es alguien que se enoje realmente, pero cuando lo hace, es porque algo pasa.

—No te debo explicaciones a ti, especialmente a ti— escupe Lovino. Suena como siempre, enojado, amargo, sin embargo evita su mirada.

Su hermano no luce precisamente asustado por sus palabras, sino más bien herido. —¡Lovi! Le estás mintiendo a una persona, a un ser humano, a Camille. Si de verdad la quisieras de la forma en que dices, no estarías haciendo esto.

—¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es _esto?_—remarca. Se posiciona en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados, con las ojeras por la falta de sueño. Quiere hacerse pequeño, ínfimo.

—Estás negando tus sentimientos por Antonio, por Dios, los estás encubriendo con Camille, Lovino. Los dos sabemos que eso no está bien...quiero pensar que en el fondo sabes que está mal.

—No tienes idea de lo que pasa aquí, idiota—. No puede evitar estallar en llanto, pues cuando la verdad asoma, no puede mirarla al rostro, se le empañan los ojos. Además Lovino siempre fue un niño propenso a llorar de frustración. —Déjame en paz, maldición.

Feliciano lo mira y se retira de su habitación. Ninguno de los dos puede aprehender muy bien la confusión. Y por primera vez, el menor se deja sumergir en la tristeza. Nunca culpó a su mamá por irse, la culpó por no decir nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde para todos, tal como Lovino estaba viviendo en ese momento. Solo espera, por su propio bien, que recuerde, de verdad recuerde, que por todo lo que pasó, Antonio siempre fue el único, y que no perdiese su oportunidad.

En su nueva pintura, podía observarse un paisaje gris, y quizá, a un niño llorando en busca de su madre.

* * *

—¿Te quedarías esta noche?

—Ya lo había planeado, Lovi.

—¿Camille no duerme aquí hoy?

—No.

—¿Estás asustado?

Silencio. —Quizá.

—Yo también.

—Estás respirando muy fuerte, me haces cosquillas, idiota.

—Hey, pero estás riendo. Lo seguiré haciendo.

—No es divertido, maldición. Muévete.

—No, no. Si quieres alejarte, debes moverte tú.

—Nunca.

—Siempre has sido perezoso.

—¡Oye!

—Shh. Nos escucharán.

—Sí, y será el fin, dos amigos con una amistad sumamente platónica abrazados y escondidos de todos en el estudio. Platónico.

—Podemos cambiar eso, Lovi. Si tú quieres.

Silencio. —No puedo hacer eso. ¿Por qué todos hablan así? Primero Feli, ahora tú...

—Está bien, no hablemos de eso ahora.

—Deberías dormir, Antonio.

—Extraño cuando todo era más simple, cuando podíamos ir a caminar y no importaba qué dijeran. No puedo dormir. Te extraño.

—No seas cursi, maldición.

—¿Me estás acercando más?

—¡No! … No te rías

—No me voy a ir de tu lado, Lovi. Incluso si tengo que esperar estos momentos para verte, para escucharte, para abrazarte. Todo estará bien.

Silencio. Probablemente la sensación de chocar, besar, las lenguas húmedas. —Por favor, no te vayas.

—Nunca para siempre.

—No digas cosas extrañas.

—Quizás si tenga sueño.

—Estás bostezando. Buenas noches, Toño.

—Buenas noches, mi pajarito. Duerme bien, nos vemos pronto—. Sonríe. Se acurruca junto a él. Recibe un codazo por ser cursi.

* * *

—¿Le avisaste a Lovino que estarías algunos días fuera?

—¡No! quiero que sea una sorpresa para cuando vuelva, que podré escucharlo por fin—. Antonio se remueve inquieto en su asiento, emocionado. El bus bajo ellos ruge de vez en cuando por las irregularidades del camino. Por la carretera, los paisajes pasan fugazmente bajo sus desinteresadas miradas. —Tampoco le avisé a Feliciano, solo le pedí a Don Francesco algunos días libres. Estarán bien sin mi ayuda— Se aferra con fuerza a la mochila, en la cual lleva el dinero que ha ahorrado todos esos años para tratarse su problema de audición.

Emma hace un sonido parecido a "uhmm", pero Antonio no la escucha. El bus se desliza suavemente por la carretera. Ella le toma la mano, él no la quita. La mira atentamente, como si no quisiera perderse palabra de lo que dijera, lo que es constante en sus conversaciones. —Estaremos bien, Toño. Estoy orgullosa de ti, así que ahora deja de temblar como jalea.

El moreno sonríe, porque ¡por fin su sueño se hará realidad! Le apreta la mano con más fuerza a su amiga de toda la vida, un tanto más confiado. —¿Y tú, estás asustada?

—Un poco...terminar la escuela y lanzarse a algo nuevo es extraño, supongo—. Se encoge de hombros.

—Los dos estaremos bien, yo me operaré y estaré de vuelta en un tiempo. Por ahora te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras hacer en la capital, Emma. Te lo aseguro.

—Mi sueño siempre ha sido abrir una pastelería.

—¡Lo harás!

—Solo espero que mi hermano me apoye tanto como tú. Es agradable, pero puede ser bastante intimidante.

—No le tengo miedo a nada, me siento como un superhéroe. Abriremos tu pastelería pronto, Em. Con mi audición reparada, podré atender a tus clientes y llamar a Lovi.

Se sonríen, con los corazones latiendo rápido, con las esperanzas reflejadas en el brillo de sus ojos, con la confianza de tener al otro apoyándose incondicionalmente. Antonio tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Todo estaría bien, volvería con Lovino en cuanto pudiera y cuando al fin fuera normal, de verdad, ambos podrían irse. El italiano podría ir en un tour, cantando, y él podría incluso aprender a tocar un instrumento, para unirse a su banda, ¡tantas posibilidades para el futuro! Un futuro sin Camille, un futuro sin mentiras, un futuro brillante. Un futuro con su pequeño italiano.

* * *

Nunca se detuvo a pensar en que las palabras cambian realidades, hay un impacto que divide un antes y un después de una oración, ya fuera escrita o hablada, incluso una expresión kinésica. Las palabras quiebran relaciones, anuncian fallecimientos, las palabras que no se oyen construyeron para él mismo una realidad diferente a la de lo demás. Por eso mismo, cuando oye (¿oye o adivina?) lo que le dice el médico, le impacta. Piensa en Lovino, en su voz, en las veces que se escapó para escucharlo cantar, en el proceso de cambio de su voz, en el que dejó de cantar en la iglesia e intentó grabar sus propias canciones. Piensa en la vida que pudo haber tenido, quizá, al tener una audición normal, en cómo le costó tantos años perdonar a su mamá, en cuántos años pudo finalmente sentirse cómodo con él mismo.

Espera que sea una de las últimas cosas que escucha y que cambie. Las palabras quiebran y él ya no quiere tener que usarlas o entender la jerga especializada y los manierismos de los doctores, y sus caligrafías ilegibles y los medicamentos con nombres cada vez más complicados.

—...los resultados indican que no se puede mejorar porque este problema viene desde hace muchos años, y que podríamos intentar con una caracola momentáneamente, pero eventualmente tu pérdida auditiva será mayor y...el daño será irreparable. Si ahora tienes un setenta por ciento de pérdida, esto solo aumentará con el paso de los años, llegando a un noventa o cien por ciento. Lo siento, Antonio.

Las palabras tienen un impacto tremendo en la realidad de Antonio Fernández Carreño.

* * *

—Siempre te quedas mirando el vacío, Toni—. Emma lo sacude del brazo.

No la escucha, no la entiende. Desde hace un tiempo ha decidido que no quiere entender a nadie, nunca más, así que solo asiente. En el fondo, no hace el esfuerzo de intentar entenderlo, no más, ¿con qué propósito? Siempre asiente, es lo que ha hecho toda su vida, y es lo que seguirá haciendo, a medida que su enfermedad avance.

Emma suspira, lo rodea con los brazos. No dice nada cuando lo suelta y saca de su bolso una libreta y un lápiz. "Te compré un regalo" escribe. "Necesitas comunicarte, Toni. Creo que podemos buscar más ayuda médica, podemos aprender lenguaje de signos."

Antonio lee con precaución, una, dos veces. Llora con la humedad que le queda en el cuerpo luego de días en la oscuridad. Llora, llora, y toma el lápiz y garabatea. "Gracias, Emma. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No puedo volver a casa así. No puedo volver, no podré volver nunca más". Llora un poco más, humedece las páginas.

"Está bien, tranquilo. Nadie te obligará a volver. Saldremos adelante de alguna forma, Toño, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras aquí. Aunque no se note, mi hermano a veces se siente solo en esta casa" Le entrega el papel y sonríe. Con las manos, detiene las lágrimas, las esparce por su rostro.

—Gr-gracias— murmura apenas Antonio. Se acomoda en sus piernas, mientras ella le acaricia el pelo lentamente, con toda la ternura posible. Nunca necesitaron hablar mucho para conocerse, y el español se siente tranquilo a su lado. Emma nunca lo dejaría, y quizá podría contentarse con ello algún día, quizá algún día Lovino lo perdonaría. Lovino, oh, Lovino. Ya lo extraña, y sin embargo no tiene derecho alguno a extrañar a su amigo, quien en realidad no lo necesitaría en esa vida. Antonio solo sería una molestia.

Y en honor a todos esos años juntos, compartiendo aventuras, risas, llantos, incluso golpes, Antonio dejaría al italiano hacer su vida con alguien que realmente valiera la pena, solo desaparecería. En honor a Lovino Vargas, desaparecería de su vida. Con ese pensamiento, se adentra en un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas, sin emociones, vacío.

* * *

Hay diferentes motivos por los cuales Lovino se enfada, oh, vaya que los hay, como el que su hermano sea más alto que él ¡Él es el mayor! ¿Por qué Feliciano es más alto? Ha intentado arreglar eso usando zapatos con plataforma (pero vaya qué poco sentido de la moda, se dice a sí mismo, en el espejo). Prefiere rehacer sus conjuntos para que calce con los zapatos, y así no aceptar la derrota.

Otra de las cosas que le molesta, es levantarse temprano y morderse las uñas por la ansiedad de tener que trabajar y soportar a más de algún imbécil al que no puede gritarle porque se trata de algún personaje importante dentro de la empresa (¡idiota, deja de mirar a la secretaria así! ¡te voy a romper la mandíbula!). Y vuelve a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar, e un mal hábito. Pero supone que es mejor que mirar a las jovencitas lujuriosamente siendo que se tratan de _caballeros _con bastantes años encima.

Le molesta el ruido, la comida mal preparada, la gente que lo mira en menos, le molesta la luz intensa del sol por la tarde, le molesta la indisposición y las voces crueles que a veces lo llaman en incesante griterío. Sin embargo lo que más le molesta, es la constante realización de que le falta un aliento en el invierno a su lado, las manos frías, la piel morena, le falta algo y le molesta el roce de las sábanas y le hace falta el cosquilleo en las mejillas. Hace falta, hace falta.

Hace falta y a veces lo llena con cualquiera. Pero cualquiera no es él. —Te llamaré mañana— dice, besando una mano demasiado pálida y sin recordar muy bien su nombre, que seguramente empezaría con A...Y no llamaría, por supuesto que no. Esa sensación de faltar, va más allá del contacto físico, es algo parecido a extrañar desde las entrañas las risas, las bromas internas y las distintas tonterías que compartieron, las memorias que no volverían, y la constante del _por qué, por qué se fue, por qué._ Y mientras está en alguna reunión importante empezaría, por qué; o mientras se ducha, o lee distraídamente el diario, o escucha una nueva canción y se atreve a cantar un fragmento. Esa sensación, el sinsabor del _por qué._

Es probable que la pregunta más importante sea _cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue,_ pero no quiere pensar en los años (¿cuatro años? ¿cinco? no importa, no importa).

Lo que más le molesta es que hay alguien que hace falta, alguien a quien no ha encontrado en años y a quien, (sabe, lo sabe) no encontrará de nuevo.

_¿Por qué se fue?_

"Egoísta, tú sabes la razón por la cual se fue" se responde. Se ríe, sin sentirlo en realidad.

* * *

Lovino sueña, sueña todas las noches: Las joyas florecen en el plato de porcelana como si fuera primavera, las más hermosas esmeraldas, los rubíes de sangre, la malaquita pura en capas, algunas engastadas en cadenas o anillos. El oro relucía trabajado con delicadeza, los más intrincados diseños se formaban a medida en que crecían frente a él. Toma el oro con la punta del tenedor y lo empuja con el cuchillo. Se lo lleva a la boca y traga. El sabor a duraznos frescos es algo que había experimentado, pero nunca con ese nivel de exquisitez y refinamiento. El oro se abre con facilidad por su garganta, la calidez le recorre el cuerpo. Lovino traga oro, corta, desgarra, come.

Se quiebra.

La calidez se instala en su estómago de forma placentera, se siente ligero, pero el oro deja de crecer en su pequeño banquete, aunque las joyas sigan creciendo rápidamente. Ya no existe el oro en su mesa, por lo que piensa en cortarse las entrañas para poder liberarlo, porque necesita el oro, lo necesita. Pero el sol, ya instalado dentro de su cuerpo, no existe por fuera, y aunque recuerde cada momento en que su lengua entró en contacto con éste, nunca más volvería.

El sol dentro de él brilla, mas con los ojos nublados, Lovino ya no aprecia las finas joyas, desea el oro desesperadamente. Llora como cuando todavía no perdonaba a Laura.

Lovino despierta. Lovino no llora. Lovino apaga la alarma y no recuerda el sueño, no hay banquetes, solo el vacío de empezar un nuevo día.

* * *

—Lovino, tienes que ordenar tu vida— le dice su abuelo, cuando lo va a visitar. No sucede muchas veces, pues el abuelo siempre ataca donde suele doler. Siempre, todo el tiempo.

Agacha la cabeza, y quiere llorar, porque nunca ve a su viejo (y Lovino es más llorica de lo que quiere aparentar).

—Vamos, dale un abrazo a este viejo. Hablemos.

Lo abraza. —Sigo trabajando, abuelo. No lo volveré a encontrar nunca más.

—¿Algún día enfrentarás a tu padre, Lovi? ¿Le preguntarás dónde está?

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Hasta entonces, no lo podrás encontrar.

* * *

A veces se pregunta por qué todavía recuerda cosas como las raspaduras en las rodillas después de caerse de la bicicleta tantas veces, o aquella ocasión en la que le dijo que su mermelada favorita era la de durazno. No entiende cómo puede almacenar tantas pequeñas e inútiles memorias porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas. Así que las empuja al fondo de su memoria y espera que desaparezcan mientras perdona nuevamente. Es imposible no sentir el abandono.

—¿De nuevo en las nubes?— le pregunta Gilbert, amigo de fiestas. La música le resuena en los oídos (es… ¿Pop? ¿Tecno? a quién le importa, los cuerpos igualmente sudan juntos bajo la escasa luz de la pista).

—Solo dame una cerveza, idiota— ni siquiera le gusta el sabor, pero le calma las ansias. Encuentra a un moreno que quizá le ayude más que la orina que está bebiendo por la noche. Abandona al albino y se lame los labios, desinhibido. Abandona sus pensamientos. Se abandona, como Laura y Antonio lo hicieron.

* * *

Lovino ya no canta, la garganta se le ha secado. Quizá Camille lo drenó. Pero, no, no, es injusto culparla por sus propios demonios. Lovino ya no canta, y podría indicar con el dedo, fue ella, fue Antonio. De todas formas sigue siendo su propia decisión, ya no usar su voz para crear su espacio, para dejar su pena. Y podría intentar rasgarse la garganta intentando arrancar sonido, bañarse en agua de pétalos, cocinar algún plato con tomates, sin embargo todo esfuerzo es inútil.

Lovino ya no canta, ya no cantas, pajarito.

* * *

Se levanta, se lava los dientes, se mira al espejo, se afeita. Ordenado, clínico, aburrido. Ensaya su sonrisa por un momento, pues quiere recordarla, quiere pensar que todo está bien. Golpean la puerta con fuerza.

—Antonio, sal de ahí, no eres el único que tiene que trabajar—. Es la voz del hermano de Emma, Govert. Usualmente usa el baño durante una hora, para tener su peinado actual, que es con todo el pelo hacia arriba, como un tulipán. Vaya tipo más raro.

—Ya voy— grita Antonio de vuelta. Las veces que hablan, lo hacen en voz alta, casi gritando, sin embargo ha resultado ser un buen método, pues todavía su audición no se deteriora lo suficiente para perderla totalmente.

Sale del baño. —Buenos días, Gov.— dice, el rubio lo ignora y entra en el baño. Baja las escaleras al primer piso, donde Emma ya está preparada para salir.

—Hey, Toni, ¿ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo turno de limpieza en la discoteque. Ya sabes, lo usual, gente dejando cosas asquerosas por todas partes.

Emma arruga la nariz. —Bueno, de todas formas, ayer horneé algunas cosas y sobraron, así que te guardé algunas aquí—. Le pasa una bolsita con algunas masas. —¡Que tengas un buen día!

—Tú también, Emma— le besa la mejilla. De todas las personas, ella siempre ha sido la que se ha mantenido a su lado incondicionalmente, la que nunca lo ha compadecido de ninguna forma. Si Antonio fuera, de alguna forma, heterosexual, probablemente ya hubiera pensado en asentarse con Em. De cualquier manera, ella siempre sería su mejor amiga y un pilar fundamental en su vida.

Lleva la bolsa entre las manos. A lo lejos escucha una canción, quizá conocida, quizá no, no la reconoce ni el tono ni la voz, pero la recuerda, muy, muy en el fondo. El artista callejero, con una guitarra y la voz rasposa está frente a él. Antonio saca de su bolsillo una moneda y la arroja al sombrero.

Sigue su camino, con las lágrimas asomándose. Ensaya la sonrisa una vez más, solo una vez más. Nunca más escuchará esa voz, es algo que ha aprendido a llevar en los últimos cinco años, cada año nuevo, cada navidad, con villancico y las voces inocentes, más y más lejanas, más difuminadas, irreconocibles. La pérdida de su audición y de Lovino, ¿cuándo decidió todo eso?

Sigue, sigue- tum, tum. No puede detenerse ahora.

* * *

La rutina, una vez más.

Antonio recuerda, recuerda su voz por sobre todo, las canciones, el espacio existente, inexistente en tantas expediciones. Recuerda sus expresiones, sus ojos dorados, las líneas marcadas en su rostro por fruncir las cejas constantemente. Recuerda pequeñas cosas, y piensa en él, ocasionalmente, cada mañana, a veces no lo hace por días. Y se pregunta, cuánto cambió él, cuánto logró cambiar a Lovino. Desearía trazar su espalda una vez más, con un abrazo interminable, y ugh, Lovi lo golpearía si lo pillara pensando así.

Para de seco en la calle, mira hacia todas partes, esperando encontrar mechones de pelo castaño. "Es imposible", piensa. "Claro que no va a aparecer por pensarlo". Después de todo, ¿realmente quiere encontrarse con él, en ese estado tan patético?

Ha desarrollado esa risa seca, sin humor. Sigue su camino, atento, esperando escuchar...simplemente escuchar.

* * *

Sucede sin que se piense mucho en ello, como esas cosas que pasan día a día, como el sol y la gravedad que evita que vuelen. Pasa como muchas cosas pasan, siendo y/o existiendo en algún punto en el presente (y pasado y futuro porque todo pasa eventualmente). Pasa, no como en las películas, supone, una noche tranquila, una noche inesperada.

Lovino insiste en que es un bailarín decente, mientras sus compañeros de trabajo se ríen de él. Él también ríe, después de todo un poco de alcohol siempre le aligera el ánimo, si no lo deja llorando en un rincón por un tal Tonio. Hay poca luz, por lo que al italiano no le importa mucho, reírse, dejarse llevar por su propia estupidez, porque es un bailarín excelente, se dice, con orgullo.

Y entre risas, Lovino se pierde entre el barullo, la gente bailando, las luces de colores. Lo llevaron a esa discoteque perdida en un rincón de la ciudad, que sin embargo, parece ser bastante exitosa, por la cantidad de personas. "Podría hacerse algo con la temperatura", piensa, aflojando su corbata. Saltaron del trabajo un día viernes a ese extraño lugar, con las palmeras afuera y los callejones oscuros. Todo parece extraño.

—Lovi, hey, tienes que probar esto— le dice Gilbert, pasándole su propio vaso, con algún tipo de alcohol.

—Ugh, esto es cerveza, idiota—. Gilbert se ríe de la cara de asco que pone Lovino. —No es divertido, ahora solo puedo saborear eso, ugh.

Gilbert sigue riendo. —Allí está la barra, su señoría— le indica un lugar apartado, iluminado por unas pocas luces ambientales, casi navideñas. Gilbert hace una reverencia y Lovino le golpea suavemente la cabeza. Ese idiota.

Se abre paso entre la gente, que sudados, se apegan los unos a los otros. Sin tanto alcohol no parece divertido el lugar, se dice. Quizá necesite fumar un cigarrillo afuera un momento, mientras el sabor amargo de la estúpida cerveza de Gilbert desaparece de su boca. O quizá pueda arreglar eso con otra porción de alcohol, después de todo, él no ha comprado nada aún.

Lovino se detiene en seco, de pronto despierto, consciente de los empujones que le dan en la pista de baile, del aroma asqueroso, del mar de personas, de la música aburrida, de lo insípido que todo parece bajo la luz de los ojos de Antonio. Oh por dios, Antonio. Toño, Toni, que primero fue el espejo de Laura, su mejor amigo, su…

Para, se acerca, tiembla. Antonio está en la barra, atendiendo a otro puñado de alcohólicos que ordenan sus cosas indicándole con el dedo en la carta. Es mucho más fácil que gritarle por sobre la música, o intentar articular con la lengua aflojada. Antonio tiene la barba incipiente, como si no se hubiera molestado en afeitarse en un par de días, y Lovino tiene el impulso de agarrarlo por las solapas y arrastrarlo afuera, besarlo de tal forma que no pudiera huir. Pero se queda allí, patético, pequeño, temblando, como siempre.

Se acerca lentamente, reteniendo el aliento, se siente anciano. Un pie delante del otro, no tiembles, no tiembles, ¡tienes reuniones todos los días con gerentes importantes! no tiembles ahora. Saca la cajetilla de cigarros.

Antonio se da la vuelta, y es como si chocaran, una vez más, como la primera vez que se encontraron en aquella casona tan lejana en tiempo y espacio. Comenzar nuevamente, desde las cenizas que Antonio dejó esparcidas cuando se fue. Ninguno se mueve por algunos momentos, solo se miran, se desafían. Los dos tienen marcas del paso de varios días, de varios años, Antonio las ojeras, la sonrisa marcada. Lovino, los ojos rojizos, el rostro áspero de los disgustos.

El italiano hace el primer movimiento, Antonio parece un animal asustado de nuevo. El italiano saca un cigarro y hace un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la primera puerta que encuentra. Por un instante cree que el español no lo seguirá, pero éste, sin siquiera avisar a sus compañeros, salta la barra sin pensarlo y comienza a seguir al otro, de cerca. Lovino puede sentir los rizos del moreno, casi, por poco.

Una vez afuera, Lovino enciende el cigarrillo y le ofrece uno a Antonio.

—Fumar es malo para ti, Lovino— es lo primero que murmura Antonio, con la mirada fija en él. Se ve maduro, se ve cansado y alto. Se ve cincelado por el tiempo, negligente consigo mismo, diría.

—Dejar a las personas sin una puta explicación es malo, Antonio— escupe Lovino, con toda la rabia acumulada por años. Los ojos le brillan por la ira. El jodido encendedor no funciona, no le queda combustible. Tira el encendedor y el cigarro sin encender al suelo. Agarra la cajetilla y la arroja también, la pisotea. —¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te cansaste? ¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo antes de que me enamorara de ti, tú, completo imbécil?

Lovino se ahoga en sus propias palabras, su pecho sube y baja con rapidez. No se da cuenta de que está acorralando a Antonio, que parece totalmente aterrado. Vuelven a las posiciones desiguales.

—Lovi...si no estuvieras gritando…— se detiene, gesticula con cuidado. —Si no estuvieras gritando, probablemente no sería capaz de oírte. Mi problema se ha agravado estos años—. Mira el suelo, cuando Lovino implora por ser contemplado con la misma dulzura que hace algunos años. No se imaginaba encontrar a Antonio en una pocilga así.

—Solo quería que estuvieses allí—. Ya no grita, pero mantiene su voz elevada. —Nunca te pedí que te sanaras, Antonio, ¡siempre estuviste bien así! ¡Era parte de ti!

—¡No es tan fácil como crees!— lo corta a la mitad. —Nunca fue la mitad de fácil de lo que tú creíste—. Sus ojos se llenan de pasión, de tristeza, de la mezcla de todo lo que no dijeron en su momento.

—¡Podríamos haberlo intentado en algún punto! Camille se fue después de un tiempo, solo te necesitaba a ti, solo a ti, bastardo. Yo te amaba.

—Eras un niño.

—También lo eras tú, y decidiste irte. Pero ya no lo somos, y no te irás más—. Antonio no parece un animal asustado cuando Lovino lo toma por los brazos y conecta sus labios. El italiano ya no es un inexperto o un adolescente jugando, así que logra entrar en su boca con simpleza, sin mucha resistencia, y hacerlo pedir por más. El moreno se deja llevar por la explosión, por el sueño que parece ser este nuevo ser, decidido, tan bocazas como su Lovino. No se encuentra a sí mismo allí, se descoloca. Se derrite en ese beso, que no tiene trazas de la inocencia con la que lidiaban hace años atrás.

Ninguno de los dos puede condensar cinco años de extrañarse en un simple gesto como lo sería un beso. Así cuando se separan, se quedan enlazados juntos, mientras respiran con fuerza, compartiendo el aire frío de la noche. No se paran a pensar en el posible público de fumadores en el pasillo.

Lovino entonces hace algo inesperado, se aleja, lo mira a los ojos nuevamente, como sellando una promesa secreta. Sale corriendo como nunca antes, dejando a Antonio atónito en el pasillo, desmoronándose contra la pared. Corre con todo el aliento que le queda en los pulmones, se adentra en la oscuridad y no, no volverá, se dice el español.

"Claro que no volverá, no me perdonará" piensa, se sienta, rodea sus piernas con los brazos. Los labios todavía le duelen después de un rato, no escucha la música de adentro.

* * *

—…así que no podrá venir hoy ni mañana. Aquí está la licencia médica— Emma extiende el pedazo de papel a la gerente, quien se pinta las uñas de color rojo mientras ella habla.

—En serio, esperaba esto cuando contraté a Antonio, así que solo espero que esté bien pronto. Dale saludos de mi parte— responde ella, soplando sus uñas una vez más para que el esmalte se seque bien. Elizaveta era una de esas personas que realmente apreciaba a sus empleados, por lo que Antonio sabía que no sería difícil que aceptara su repentina desaparición.

—Entonces disculpa, tengo que irme ya— dice Emma.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, Em. Tienes mi número—. Sonríe y le guiña el ojo. Emma no está acostumbrada a que coqueteen con ella tan abiertamente, así que solo se sonroja y sale de la oficina rápidamente.

Ya en el pasillo, suspira, se relaja. La noche anterior, Antonio llegó más nervioso de lo común, las manos le temblaban y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, sin embargo en ningún momento abrió la boca. De pronto solamente atinó a usar su libreta para garabatear una excusa y pedirle que por favor, fuera a hablar con Elizaveta. Obviamente algo estaba escondiendo, algo que de pronto lo hizo enmudecerse y volverse hacia adentro, como los primeros meses después de que dejaron aquel pueblo perdido en el mundo. Su amigo siempre había sido alguien alegre y perspicaz, siempre con la voz juguetona, verlo en su cama, sin moverse había sido una de las cosas más tristes que alguna vez contempló. Es por eso que quizá no preguntó nada.

Todas las respuestas que necesitó aparecieron de pronto frente a ella, con un libro y la sonrisa aflojada, frente al local. —Hola, Emma.

Lovino.

* * *

Le es fácil caer en viejos patrones, aceptar la realidad de tal forma en que no necesite pensar mucho en ella. "Estas cosas son así" se explicaría, "sin escuchar, sin Lovino". Quizá la aceptación sería más difícil si no existieran esas esperanzas nimias, después de todo aun no perdía su audición y Lovino…seguía vivo, allí afuera.

A Antonio solo le duelen los vacíos, supone, aquellos que no ha logrado llenar con el día a día, el vacío de su voz, el vacío de la piel en un sillón, sin espacio. Y ya es propiamente un adulto, ¿por qué insiste en vivir en sus recuerdos de adolescencia? Salió siendo mayor de edad de aquella casa, y ahora con veintitrés años, un beso no debería doler tanto. Lovino debió haber dejado de doler hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo sigue clavado como espina. Una mano, dos manos, un corazón, sigue latiendo.

Se arrastra fuera de la cama. Emma se fue a la pastelería, Govert se había ido temprano también. Se encuentra en mitad de la cocina, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con tanto tiempo entre las manos. ¿Qué hacía en días como eso? Llamar a sus amigos, quizás, beber un poco para olvidar, comprar un pastel, cocinar, bailar. En pijamas, y en mitad del pasillo decide que cada acción rellena el silencio, en el que lentamente se estaba sumergiendo, así que "no, no hará nada". Se sienta en la cocina, con un vaso de leche entre las manos, casi descolocado.

Le sorprenden los golpes en la puerta, pues no recuerda que ninguno de los dos hermanos esperase un paquete o alguna carta, aunque seguramente sería algún vecino queriendo hablar sobre el extraño aroma que salía de la habitación del hermano mayor de Emma. No era como si los vecinos no supieran de sus particulares vicios. Lo ignora mientras bebe a sorbos su vaso de leche, hasta que siente que casi derriban la puerta.

—¡Antonio, abre la puerta antes de que la tire! — grita Lovino desde afuera. Antonio casi ríe, porque ¿cómo podría Lovino, su pequeño Lovino tirar la puerta? Es ridículo. Es ridículo que su imaginación juegue con él así, después de todo él no está ahí realmente, ¿no?

Un par de golpes más y empieza a dudar que sea solo parte de su imaginación. Se levanta y abre apenas la puerta. Casi arroja el vaso de leche encima de Lovino una vez lo ve afuera.

—Hasta que abres, Dios Santo, pensé que no lo harías nunca.

Antonio se queda mudo, pone el vaso en la mesa y suspira, pues por mucho que quiera preguntar mil cosas, la voz se le queda atrapada en la garganta. Todavía no puede poner en orden sus pensamientos cuando siente que lo rodean con los brazos.

—Si vuelves a irte, te patearé el trasero de vuelta. Esta es tu última advertencia, eh. Si no hubiera sido por Emma, todavía estaría esperándote en ese antro de mala muerte.

Antonio se encuentra llorando silenciosamente, luego, como el gran cachorro que es, se vuelve ruidoso y por su nariz corre un hilillo, como muchas veces antes. —¡Lo siento mucho, Lovi!— solloza, y se da la vuelta para apretarlo, tan fuerte como le es posible.

Él le pasa las manos por el pelo revuelto. —Ya te encontré, Toni, ya no podrás irte—. Lo sostiene con fuerza. —Además compré algo para que empecemos a entendernos, idiota.

Lo aparta solamente para mostrarle un libro de lenguaje de señas, y Antonio se promete ya no llorar de pena, sino que llorar por haber encontrado a Lovino una vez más, el que finalmente pudieran entender y por otro lado, la aceptación que nunca esperó encontrar. Así que llora con más fuerzas, con más ganas, pero tranquilo.

El alivio le limpia el corazón, y se encuentra en los brazos del menor, una, dos horas después. Se encuentran en la cocina, en su cama, luego, es como dormir y despertar, y claro, no está seguro de que sea real. Supone que los mocos no son una escena muy romántica, por lo que concluye que no puede ser mentira.

Toca a Lovino, le palpa las mejillas. Éste frunce el ceño. Yo no lo hiere. Ya no se hieren mutuamente. Le toma las manos y traza un camino por su espalda. El tacto se siente ligero, la leve presión le relaja los músculos. Cierra los ojos y espera por un beso, quizá...pero se trata de su pequeño, después de todo.

—¿Tienes un condón?— pregunta él.

—¿Qué?— abre los ojos, se sonroja.

—Que si tienes condones, preservativos, profilácticos—. El italiano levanta una ceja.

—¿No deberías invitarme a comer o algo así primero?

—Literalmente pasé toda mi infancia contigo, ¿no es suficiente romanticismo para ti?

—Uhm, no.

—Oh, vamos.

—No, que no tengo condones— ríe Antonio. Sabe que en el fondo solo quiere robarle una sonrisa, así que se apega más a su pecho. Cuando están cerca, es infinitamente pequeño, infinitamente moldeable. —¿Cuando no pueda escucharte será suficiente para ti?

—Siempre has sido suficiente para mí, Tontonio.

—Hey, eso ni siquiera fue divertido.

—Calla, si lo fue.

Y Antonio se calla, aunque todavía tengan mucho de qué hablar, mucho qué organizar, y quizá, muchos preservativos por comprar, pues por ahora solo saber que no se irá, que ninguno de los dos encontrará razones para abandonarse, es suficiente. Y quizá no escuche muy bien, pero percibe las vibraciones del corazón de Lovino. Mientras estén vivos, todo estará bien (pum, pum, pum).

* * *

Francis pisa el cigarro que hace segundos estuvo en su boca antes de girar en dirección a la escuela, pues qué clase de ejemplo daría haciendo eso frente a los niños, sobre todo cuando están saliendo de clases. Silba una canción mientras se acerca al hombre alto y moreno, con la sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Cuando se acerca, le toca el hombro para llamar su atención. Le saluda con la mano y sonríe brevemente. —Hola, Toño—. Puede oler su perfume.

Antonio le responde el saludo con la mano, para luego concentrar su atención y darle un gran abrazo a una pequeña niña que le sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras su madre tira de ella para que se vayan. El español brilla de entusiasmo, el color le ha vuelto a los ojos, las ojeras han desaparecido lentamente. Es como si de pronto hubiera descubierto un nuevo destino. Quizá Francis no lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Te ves feliz, hombre— dice Francis, su pelo rubio atado en un desastroso moño. —Déjame invitarte a un café, porque ya te vas, ¿no?

—Lovi no estaría feliz si supiera que estás tratando de coquetear conmigo, Fran— no pierde su sonrisa juguetona, y Francis jura no poder resistirla. Hay algo en Antonio que resplandece, que no son sus rizos enmarañados ni las manos firmes. —Además acabo de terminar con las clases.

Francis recurre a un puchero. —Pero ya nunca te veo, no eres divertido, Toni— reclama. —Desde que dejaste la discoteque, nada ha sido igual sin ti—. Intenta hacer una mueca triste, sin embargo Antonio la ilumina con un movimiento de manos.

—Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Poder entregarles a estos niños algo que yo nunca es...diferente, a estar parado en ese local toda la noche—. Se estira y hace un movimiento para que Francis lo siga. —Además tengo que ir a ver a Lovino

Es en ese momento en el que Francis por fin comprende algo. —Oh, ¿vas a ver a tu novio de nuevo? ¿No vives con él?

—Sí, pero hoy es un día importante, cantará por primera vez en un bar artístico por aquí, no es como si lo pudiera dejar solo ahora—. El moreno tararea, quizá sin darse cuenta, pero su acompañante no dice nada. Antonio ha aprendido a leer los labios, a escuchar con más atención, ha aprendido lenguaje de señas para ayudar a otros, así que Francis no tiene derecho a detener sus ahogadas notas.

Caminan en silencio por un rato. —¿Eres feliz?— pregunta sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio. Él mismo acaba cuestionándose de dónde salió aquella pregunta. Quizá nace de la duda, del cambio de Antonio, quizá desde el fondo de su estómago donde reside cierta envidia.

Antonio no duda mucho al responder. —Sí, desde que dejé de esconderme y empecé a ayudar a los niños con el mismo problema que yo, me siento más ligero, más tranquilo. He logrado hacer muchas cosas…— titubea, mientras ordena sus pensamientos. —Lovino ha ayudado mucho desde que llegó.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, amigo— responde él. —Quizá todavía pueda invitarte a un trago si vamos al bar, ¿no te molesta si te acompaño?

—¡Claro que no, Fran! Mientras más público en el show de Lovino, mejor. ¡Más aún si son amigos—. De pronto se encuentran arriba de un bus, rumbo a un bar desconocido.

Francis quizá no lo comprenda mucho, lo que no cambia hasta que llegan a un pequeño bar, con ese toque bohemio que siempre tienen los bares artísticos (hippies, diría cualquier hombre de negocio ajeno al mundo). Se espera pasar el tiempo entre copas, no entre una voz masculina y una guitarra que en un momento parece patético, una especie de burla a cierto personaje de cierta banda. No se espera encontrar a alguien que pueda brillar tanto por la voz, no se espera encontrar con Antonio, tan orgulloso que derrama unas lágrimas y pone las manos en el equipo de música para sentir las vibraciones.

Todo parece tan poco real, el escenario pobre, la gente yendo y viniendo en un extraño vaivén, la omnipresente voz de un tipo bajito y delgado, dejando el alma por nadie, o solo por Antonio, dejando la voz por la música. Es algo que solo puede comparar a la dedicación que le da el mismo español a las pocas horas de clases que tiene para enseñarles a los niños lenguaje de señas. Es como vivir en un mundo pequeño, dentro de otro más hostil.

Quizá lo comprende ahora.

Quizá lo comprende cuando Antonio aplaude y el tal Lovino se sonroja y aparta la mirada, pero parece gratamente halagado. Es algo que no cree poder alcanzar, esa cierta complicidad, en ese mundo, dentro de otros, entre los dos.

Quizá la música lo entusiasma, quizá el vino. Solo sabe que se encuentra bailando con una chica canadiense en un bar escondido, al ritmo de una canción indie (hipster, sería la palabra correcta, de nuevo). Todo es patético, pero la chica gira sobre sus pies y la falda vuela, Lovino canta y Antonio aplaude. La gente se queda, un momento.

Quizá esa es la pequeña felicidad que Antonio encontró, y Francis se complace en compartirla aunque sea solo por una noche, en una voz, en un bar, en el mundo.

* * *

—¿Cuándo van a salir de mi casa, pequeñas ratas?— Govert se cruza de brazos en el umbral de la puerta, mientras Lovino muerde un pedazo de pizza y se da la vuelta para mirar al mastodonte que es el hermano mayor de Emma. Tienen un breve duelo de miradas, mientras Antonio da pequeños saltitos en la cama, emocionado por comer pizza.

Ambos se sostienen la mirada antes de romper el silencio. —Rata tu abuela, Gov—. Lovino entrecierra los ojos y considera mostrarle el dedo del medio, pero se detiene. Después de todo, renunció a su trabajo con su papá y ahora vive apenas, bajo el techo de Govert.

—Tranquilos…— interrumpe Antonio, de pronto consciente de que Lovino es capaz de pelear (y luego llorar) por defender su honor. Y Govert es gigante, por otra parte, así que eso también añade un factor de peligro. Se ríe, Gov no haría eso, ¿no?

—Estoy cansado de oír tu vocecita aquí y allá cantando, ¿cuándo traerás dinero?— Govert levanta una ceja, se apoya en la muralla. Todo ese asunto de ser artista callejero le preocupaba enormemente, ¿de dónde sacarían dinero para pagarle esos dos? Considera venderlos en un pack, por un momento. Duda que alguien quiera comprar a un completo idiota y a su novio, el cantante.

—Cuando dejes las drogas...Estoy empezando recién, abuelo.

Por un momento se ve muy serio, y la esperanza, de alguna extraña forma (¿serán las drogas?), le reluce en los ojos. Suspira. —No soy tu abuelo. Solo mientras traigas dinero no me importará tu voz. Más te vale ser famoso pronto.

Se da la vuelta y sigue su camino a su propia habitación.

Lovino da un portazo y murmura algunas insultos en italiano por lo bajo en cuanto ya no puede escuchar a Govert caminando por el pasillo. Su ceño se relaja en cuanto escucha la risa de Antonio en la cama. —Creo que en el fondo le agradas.

—Creo que le agradaría dejarme en la calle en cuanto pueda— responde el italiano.

Deja su pedazo de pizza de lado y se acuesta de estómago en la cama, la cual es muy pequeña para ambos. De alguna forma logran dormir allí cada noche, a patadas, despertarse sin frazadas o cuando Antonio amanece pegado a Lovino como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Todo sería mucho más fácil si tuvieran por lo menos dinero para arrendar un departamento o una casa, propiamente. Sin embargo tienen que reconocerlo, sus ingreso han disminuido considerablemente el último tiempo. Estúpida carrera de artista, piensa, muchas veces al día.

Antonio traza una línea con los dedos en la espalda de Lovino. Masajea levemente por debajo de la camisa. —Emma nunca dejaría que algo así pasara, ¡si te adora!

—Tienes razón, me debería comprometer con ella para que Govert no me eche a la calle— Lovino siempre ajusta el volumen de su voz cuando habla con el español. Es algo que siempre ha hecho inconscientemente, pues siempre ha querido hablarle y escucharlo, de alguna forma. Y aunque cada vez más, Antonio no pueda escucharlo o lo ignore, él está bien. Siempre pueden practicar los signos o tomarle la mano, como excusa.

—¿Eh? ¡Lovi, no puedes dejarme!— lloriquea Antonio.

—Ya está decidido, iré a hablar con ella a la pastelería. Luego me comeré todos los pasteles y moriré de diabetes—. Traga el resto de pizza y no se mueve. No lo reconocerá, pero el tacto de Antonio es reafirmante, es relajante. Puede confiar en él. Cierra los ojos.

—Eres terrible, Lovino Vargas—. Antonio le besa la nuca, huele su pelo. Se recuesta a su lado. El mismo Lovino que es terrible, siempre eleva su tono de voz para que pueda oírle, siempre le da la cara, para que pueda leerle los labios, el mismo que procura que tenga sus medicamentos, que vaya al médico cuando le corresponde. Ese mismo italiano que frunce el ceño, pero en el fondo es muy dulce.

—Y tú un crédulo, Carriedo—. Se acurruca entre sus brazos, después de todo no hay espacio para alejarse, se excusa. Solo por el espacio.

Si le dijeran a su yo de doce años, a aquél quien recién llegaba a un país desconocido, hablando un español casi torpe y con el acento italiano marcado, que en algún momento de su vida dejaría los grandes campos en los que había vivido toda su vida, para vivir en una pequeña habitación en el centro de la ciudad, no lo hubiese creído. Tampoco el hecho de otro hombre le tomara la cintura y lo acercara, simplemente no lo creería. Sin embargo, se contenta, pues no es nada menos que Antonio, su Antonio de toda una niñez, de todos los juegos, con quien comparte ese nimio rincón del mundo

No duerme, pero sueña, quizá.

—¿No te arrepientes de haber dejado la empresa de tu padre? No puedo darte nada mejor trabajando con niños de escasos recursos, lo siento, Lovi.

Le da un golpe en el brazo. —Calla, idiota. Si dejé la empresa es porque mi padre no aceptó que quisiera estar contigo. Supongo que no me arrepiento, siempre tendré a mi abuelo, y aunque Feliciano llore porque no voy a sus exposiciones de pintura, sé que ese llorica también me apoyará siempre.

No abre los ojos, pues quiere conservar el instante. Quizá ya no corren por los bosques abiertos, no se encuentran con casas abandonadas, ya no se emborrachan al aire libre en una noche fría. Ahora solo se aferran ambos al otro, en cada pequeño paso, comenzando siempre. Comenzar, comenzar. Intentarlo una y otra vez. Ir al médico, apoyar. Continuar. Aprender. La lección que aprendió de Laura, su madre, a tomar las oportunidades, aunque fueran radicales. Aunque su familia fuera distante.

Y Laura lo mira en los ojos de Antonio, con la misma ternura que siempre. Se detiene pues no va a besar a ese idiota hasta caer rendido por el cansancio. No, no. Se rinde. Lo besa, lentamente, sin apuro, con nostalgia. El hechizo de los ojos se rompe, pero no le importa demasiado cuando recorre su espalda, su pelo, su cuello. Respira, se llena los pulmones.

—Almíbar de mis ojos— le susurra Antonio, sonrojado.

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero se ríe desde lo más profundo. Cierra los ojos de nuevo. —Ugh, eres tan cursi, Antonio, te lo juro.

—Y me amas así— El pecho le vibra y Lovino lo siente a través de la ropa. Se ríen, vibran juntos un momento.

El italiano siempre vibra de manera especial bajo el tacto de sus manos, cuando gime y ahoga los sonidos, y aunque los esconda, y Antonio no pueda oírlos, cada movimiento, cada músculo bajo sus manos le confirma que el placer está estremeciéndolo. Ha aprendido un lenguaje diferente para cada parte, ha aprendido a su ritmo que no es deficiente. Cuando se funde con Lovino, encuentra un nuevo mundo en el que es aceptado. Lee la piel, lee los saltos. Los escucha, en su mente. Escucha.

—En tus sueños— reprocha

—Como en los que tendrás, Lovino. Te amo—. Le sopla los ojos.

La oscuridad se cierne y tienen un techo sobre ellos, y apenas espacio para respirar. Quizá Lovino le susurre la respuesta, a aquello, pero es algo que no sabremos. Es algo que el mismo Antonio, ya durmiendo, no escucha. Sin embargo lo sabe, lo presiente. Lovino cumple su promesa, por Laura, por él, lo intenta.

* * *

Con el paso de los años han logrado tener tal rutina, que no necesitan levantarse temprano, ninguno de los dos. Se pueden permitir el escribirse cartas el uno al otro, de tal forma que los carteros ya han pasado a ser parte de esa broma. A veces el sistema es tan lento, que puede demorar hasta cinco días en recibir una carta, incluso cuando se trata de un servicio local. Han logrado tener una pequeña colección de cartas amarillas, con perdones, domesticidades, problemas, hojas de árboles. A veces sus correspondencias se ven interrumpidas por las de Feliciano, quien decidió unirse al juego hace años atrás.

Juegan como si todavía fueran aquellos niños que se escabullían de las fiestas de los adultos y se pasaban el día vagabundeando.

A veces repiten algunos clichés, como lo es acostarse ya tarde en la hierba y pasar media hora intentando levantarse porque tienen toda una historia, no son los jóvenes lozanos. Son adultos (¡nunca anciano! diría Lovino), con algunos problemas en las articulaciones. Por sobre todo, Antonio diría que es feliz.

Cuando Lovino no quiere levantarse de la cama, Antonio le lleva desayuno y calienta sus manos, de modo que después pueda sentarse en el piano a tocar algunas canciones para los niños que a veces los visitan en el pueblito. Porque de alguna forma u otra, acabaron nuevamente en un pueblo, perdido, perdidos ambos allí. No siempre puede tocar el piano, Lovino si era un anciano.

El italiano siempre guarda chocolates para los nietos de Emma, cuando ella y su hermano los visitan los veranos. Los niños se sorprenden con las habilidades musicales del abuelo Lovi, como lo llaman ellos, y comen chocolate mientras lo escuchan. Antonio se sienta a contemplar la escena con una sonrisa, quizá horneando galletas con su amiga. Ve su mismo entusiasmo juvenil en los niños, la misma sorpresa. Se siente como uno de ellos, pues su admiración por su italiano nunca se detuvo.

En la pequeña villa tienen un huerto, una colección de libros y mucho tiempo disponible para caminar, para leer y conversar, para enviarse cartas. Antonio incluso ha intentado recrear la receta de la mermelada de su abuelo en un par de ocasiones, sin muy buenos resultados. Diría que su vida es mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería, pues tiene una familia, aun si nunca conoció ni a su papá y aunque su mamá lo abandonó, y su abuelo falleció muy pronto. Agradece tener a su familia en Lovino, en los nietos de Emma, incluso en el gruñón de Govert.

Lo único que cambiaría, sería el poder escuchar de nuevo de voz de Lovino, pues ya no puede. No puede oírlo cantar nunca más, y detesta reconocerlo, a veces llora por ello. El italiano siempre besa la línea de las lágrimas y lo consuela con alguna comida especial. Se siente mimado, especial, de alguna forma. Incluso así, daría todo eso para escucharlo, solo escucharlo.

Con el tiempo ha aceptado. Igualmente Lovino casi no escucha, tampoco. ¿Cómo toca el piano entonces? Con un milagro, quizá sea la costumbre o el poder de voluntad, o su amor por la música. Y puede que ninguno de los dos pueda hablar, lo que no significa que no se comuniquen en pequeñas formas, en lenguaje de señas, en gestos, en puro amor.

Lentamente, esperan la aceptación.

Cuando se pierden por los bosques de las localidades son unos chiquillos de nuevos. Las arrugas se borran, se les caen los lentes sin los que no serían capaces de ver, y sienten que realmente ven, la agilidad vuelve, las rodillas magulladas y nunca más les importa no ser oídos, pues se tienen el uno al otro. De alguna forma pueden decir con cierta confianza que se encontrarán en otros universos, en otras realidades.

Y puede que se vuelvan a encontrar, cantando, bailando, explorando y creciendo juntos, pero eso sería otra historia totalmente distinta y ajena a ellos.

Los árboles danzan impasibles, nadie los oye.

Silencio.

...

..

.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola nuevamente, llegamos a la parte final de esta historia. Espero que disfrutaran la lectura, y espero volver pronto a escribir algo nuevo de estos dos, pues han sido mi otp por cinco o seis años. También muchas gracias por los comentarios. Les dejo el link por si quieren escuchar el mix para este fanfic 8tracks.(c)(o)(m)/a-whale/listen (eliminen los paréntesis).

Nos leemos pronto. Paula fuera.


End file.
